Big Time Sister
by BeccaRawrsATL
Summary: Becca is James' sister, and she still lives in Minnesota with their parents. But what will happen when the boys come home for summer vacay? This is one crazy summer vacation that no one will forget. And find out why Carlos was assulted with a cup
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Big Time Rush Fanfic that I wrote. I started writing it last year, and successfully finished it. Sooo here's the first chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

Here it was, the moment I've been dreading since the first of the week. I ran home, meeting the mailman three houses away from mine. As soon as I got the envelope I tore it open. My stomach dropped and my heart jumped to my throat. Oh no. I slipped the envelope deep inside my backpack and dragged my feet home. I slowly stepped up on the porch and reluctantly opened the door.

"Mom!" I called. "I'm home!" I then bounded up the stairs, in a hurry to get to my room. I needed to dispose of it somehow. I needed to burn it. But burning it would draw to much attention to myself. Flush it down the toilet maybe?

"Rebecca, wait! Come down here!" My mother's cheery voice called. Damn it! I was almost there!

I slowly turned around and bounded down the staircase. I put on a happy face and pretended nothing was wrong.

I dropped my bag at the end of the staircase and went to find my mom. I found her in the laundry room folding laundry "Yeah?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you," my mother said, folding one of my shirts.

I stood there patiently waiting for my mom to talk. "So how was school?" She asked.

"Fine," I said.

"Well that's good" She said. Would she hurry it up.

I drummed my fingers on the washing machine.

"Well, I have homework I have to do," I said and turned away.

"Wait," My mother said, I turned around. "Did you get your report card today?"

There it was. The question that I've been praying that she wouldn't ask. The question I've been dreading.

"No," I lied. I could feel the report card burning from my backpack across the house.

"Hmm, that's weird, I was talking to Mrs. Highland today, and she said that Brittany got her's today."

"Uh-I, um" I stumbled. Damn my mother for talking to my best friend's mother. I'll have to call Britt to see how she did, or shall I say, how much trouble she's in.

"Rebecca Diamond, did you lie to me?" My mother put her hands on her hips. Yup, I was caught red handed.

"I-" I hesitated. My mother shot me a warning glance, I heaved a sigh and reluctantly said, "Yes."

"Well may I see it?" Moms question was not a question, it was a demand.

I nodded and dragged my feet to my backpack, picked it up, and went back to my mother. I dug around my backpack till I found it and handed it to her.

My mom opened the envelope and read through it. I quietly slipped out and away before she could finish it.

I got to the stairs before my mother screamed. "REBECCA DIAMOND!"

I cringed and rushed up the stairs, away from my mother who as probably passed out right now.

I ran up to my room and shut my door. I tossed my backpack on my desk chair and hurriedly took out my cell phone and dialed the number quickly before my mother had the chance to cancel my cell phone.

"Hello?" A cheerful voice said on the other end.

"Britt, it's me," I said.

"Oh, hey Becca!" My best friend said.

"So I heard my mom talked to your mom today," Brittany said, I sighed. "You lied and said you didn't get it, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did," I said throwing my hands up in frustration. "I- she totally just got onto me about it. I don't know what to do."

I heard Brittany sigh on the other end. "Well, how did she take it?"

"Well, either her head exploded or she's in shock. But im pretty sure she's passed out."

"What the heck did you get!" She asked.

"An mef" I mumbled.

"A what?"

"A mef"

"What?"

"I said an F!" I groaned.

"Oh no, Becca," I didn't need to see it to know Brittany was shaking her head. "On How many subjects?"

"Four," I said shamefully

"You got an F! On four subjects!" Brittany exclaimed. "Even I didn't do that bad!"

"I know. Now I have to go before my mom calls the phone company and turns off my phone." I said bye to Britt and tossed my phone on my bed. I sighed as I pulled my backpack off of my desk chair and plopped down on it. I twirled around a few times before getting out my homework.

I reluctantly dragged myself down the stairs when my parents called me down to dinner. I wasn't even seated when they started yelling at me.

"How the hell did you get an F?" My father asked.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"What?" My father said.

"I said I don't know!" I said louder.

"Don't you dare raise your voice," My mother scolded

"You were a perfect A, B student. How did you fail four classes?" My father asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the facts that I always have a ton of homework, but mixed into that I have Drama Club and parties on the weekends-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," My dad cut me off. "Me and your mother were talking, and if you can't keep up your grades, you're going to need to quiet the drama club."

I swore my jaw hit the table. "What? No! You can't do that!"

"Yes we can, and we did." My father said. "Rebecca Diamond, for here on out you cannot leave the house. School is an exception. If you are not in this house by four o'clock every day, you will be beyond grounded. So no more parties. And tomorrow you will go to the principle and tell him you cannot do the drama club anymore. If I find out you have disobeyed me, I will ship you off to live with your grandmother for the summer."

"What!" I practically yelled. "That's not fair!"

"Yes it is completely fair," My mother said.

"Your grades are more important than going to parties and acting," My father said.

"Well I'm sorry that I have a social life! And I'm sorry that I can't please your asses!" I said.

"Watch your language!" My mother scolded.

I glared at them. My life was officially ruined.


	2. My Life OVER

**Hi!**

**I'm just letting yall's know that the chapters from here on out wont be as good as the first chapter. That is becasue when i firstt posted this on (from now on known as TTS) I just wrote the first chapter then and there, it was never saved on my computer and I didnt save it before the BTR group was taken down.**

**So I had to write the first chapter all over again before I published it on here. So the first chapter is very different (and better) then the original. **

**But hey, you guys may like the story. If not you can help me decided if I should re-write it or not!**

**But it's just my opinion so tell me if you like so I can decided to re-write it or not!**

**~XOXO Becca**

* * *

I was mad. I was so mad that I didn't even go down to eat dinner. I would set my alarm clock so I had fifteen minutes to get ready and head to school so I would be in such a rush I that I wouldn't have time to see my parents. Then I would come home and go straight to my room. Then I'd wait till my parents went to bed and come down and eat. After a week though I started to calm down and actually go down and get my dinner on time each night. Until one night. I went down to the kitchen to get my plate and stated to walk back towards the stairs. But, of course I had to go through the dining room to do that. Where now, my parents were eating. I was almost out of the room when my mom said "stop right there."

I reluctantly turned around and gave her a clearly annoyed smile. "Yes?" I said not even trying to hide the sassiness in it.

My mom looked me straight in the eye. "Sit down. Now." She ordered. And I obeyed.

We sat there in silence for a moment till my dad broke it. "You know why we did what we did right?" He asked.

I didn't look up as I answered, "Yes."

I guess my mom was fed up with my attitude the past few weeks, cause then she snapped. " We told you that you could start going to parties and join Drama Club last year when you started high school if you kept your grades up."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I know. I did. This was just a slip! That's all!" I said.

"Don't you raise your voice at me." My mother said shooting me a warning glance.

I sighed. "Look." My dad started. "Just consider this a punishment for getting bad grades. When your grades pick up you'll be free do everything again."

We sat there in silence. Then I spoke. "I just want to know one thing." I glanced up at my parents and their expressions told me to proceed. "How is it that I get bad grades and you punish me from parties and what not. But when James gets or got bad grades, you never punished him?" I knew I got them then.

My mom opened her mouth to say something but didn't. Instead my dad said, "Well, um, you see, James, well." He said trying to find the right words. My mom helped him out.

"You see, if we punished James he wouldn't be able to play hockey. And if he couldn't play hockey then there would be good chances he wouldn't be able to play for state. And if you get punished now you'll learn responsibility and you can take this time to figure out what you want to do in life"

I started laughing." Okay first off. That makes no sense! Second, since when did this conversation turn to our future?"

My mom cleared her throat. "Well. You see James already knew what he wanted to do. Play hockey. But you, you don't know yet so think about taking this time to think about-"

"I already know what I want to do in my future." I said cutting her off. "I told you this like, a million times. I want to be an actress."

"Yes we know, so then you should think of ways you can-"

I cut off one of my parents yet again. "Drama does help me. It helps me be a better actor and get to know how scripts work and all."

My parents exchanged glances. "Proceed." My dad said after a second of silence. this means im getting something good.

I took a deep breath. "But since you took me out of Drama I can't work on my future." My parents took this in and looked at me to go on. "I'm done." I said. They nodded.

"Why don't you clean up dinner," my mom said to me. I got up and started. I cleaned every dish, pot, and pan that was dirty in the kitchen. I wiped down the counters, and put away the leftovers. After I was done I headed for my room but to be stopped by my parents, who were still sitting at the dining room table. "Have a seat." My dad said.

I sat down. "Okay so me and your father talked and we think about other things instead of acting." My mother said. I opened my mouth to protest but she put her hand up to stop me.

"When you act you look like you enjoy it. But deep down we can see you don't. You may have convinced us you like it and you may also have yourself convinced too." My dad said.

"We just want you to be happy." My mom said.

I looked at both my parents. "So what you're saying is that you can see that I'm not happy with drama and you think I should find something else?"

"Yes. You may be really happy with acing. But maybe not. Just think about it and tell us when you're ready." My mom said.

"But why do I have to think of my future now?" I asked.

"You're in high school and it's about time for you to start thinking about what you want to do." My dad said.

"I'm fifteen! I still have years till I get out of high school! I have time!"

Silence fell for a moment. I got up and started to walk out. "Just think about it." My dad called from behind me.

I sat in my bedroom trying to see if that made sense. So they wanted me to do something else besides acting? Why would they care? I shook the conversation out of my head and went to bed.


	3. An Unfortunate Suprise

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I had finals (LIES! Okay one final and three mid-terms. Confused arent you? Yeah, I know what your thinking, impossible, right? No, its possible. Story of my life). Anyways between studying and a stupid project that I had to plan and carry out took alot of time, so I couldn't really update. But now all of that is behind me so I can update more often! Enjoy chapter 3!**

**~XOXO Becca**

* * *

I did what they said and I thought about it. But I was still angry that after two days I wanted to tell them that I still wanted to do drama. I sat on my bed waiting for them to get home so I could tell them one day. The way everything went told me that they didn't want me in drama. But why? It's like they just wanted me to abandon my drama friends. That's when a thought just popped in my head. _You mean the friends that abandoned you? _It was true. The day I told them that my parents took my out of Drama Club they seemed okay with it but the next day the totally ignored me. So that meant that I had no friends. Only because I ditched my other friends to hang with the drama ones. I knew it was wrong but I went to my old friends to apologize and see if they will take me back. Luckily some of them did. But the others wouldn't talk to me. But I still loved drama. Did I? I mean I wouldn't feel comfortable walking in there now with a bunch of people who ignore me. The more I thought about it the more I thought maybe dad was right, I did have myself convinced. I didn't really like drama, I just thought I did. Okay so drama's out. Score one for my parents. Woo. But then what would I do then? Mom and Dad still weren't home. I looked around my room and caught sight of my pictures I had taped all over the wall above my desk. I walked over and started taking down the ones of me and my ex-drama friends and the friends who don't talk to me. I looked at the rest of my pictures. Some of them went back to elementary school. I had pictures of me and my friends in middle school. And pictures of me, James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan throughout our school years. And the rest were just random pictures of the sky or flowers and what not. I sighed. I had even more pictures in boxes out in the garage and underneath my bed, and in my closet. Shoe box sizes of course. I remember how annoyed my parents got when every day I would bring them a filled disposable camera for them to take and get the pictures developed. So that's when they went out and bought me a digital camera only to find out I had to print them. We ran out of ink fast. Photography was my thing back then. It only stopped when I got into high school and joined drama. I actually miss it. A light bulb clicked then. That's it! My new thing! Well technically old thing but new thing I wanted to do. I decided to start then and there. I dug out my digital camera and started taking random pictures of my room and out my window. I was so preoccupied that hadn't noticed my parents come home. My mom called me down for dinner.

We ate in silence for a while. Just the scraping of our forks against our plates.

Finally dad broke the ice. "Have you decided if you want to go back or try something different?"

I smiled. "Actually, yeah, I did."

They looked surprised. "Oh, well that's great honey! What did you decide?" My mom said.

"I decided that i don't want to do drama anymore." They looked relieved when I said that. Whatever. "But I decided to do photography again."

My dad's face kind of lit up. "Really? That's great! You were really good." He said. "But I'm not saying that you're bad at acting too. What I mean is-" My dad tried to find the words, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"Chill dad I get it." I smiled. Silence fell between us again. I felt the sudden urge to look up. I did and saw my parents exchange looks. "What?" I asked.

My mom cleared her throat. "Um, well we have some news."

Suddenly thoughts went around my head of what it could be. I settled on one that I was sure of was no but what the heck. "You're not pregnant are you?" I asked.

A horrified expression crossed her face. "Oh heck no!" She said.

"Oh that's right you're too old to have a baby." I said. Oops! Maybe not the right thing to say.

"Rebecca Diamond! How dare you say I'm too old to have a child!" My mom said.

"Sorry, mom" I said and became very observed of my plate. "So what's the news then?" I asked looking at them.

"Your brother is coming home to visit." My dad said. At the same time I took a drink. The soda flew out of my mouth and all over one side of the table.

"What!" I said.

"Your brothers coming home to visit us." My mom said.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Yeah I got that part. But why?

"Well, summer vacations starting so Griffin is taking his daughter to Europe and gave Gustavo and the boys the summer off." My mom said slowly. Probably making sure nothing else comes out of my mouth.

Oh great. So the whole summer I'm stuck with my brother and his pack of monkey dogs, as I heard them being referred to once.

"So when are they coming?" I asked taking another sip of my drink.

"They'll Be here tomorrow." My mom said. Again, my drink went out my mouth and on the table. .

"Can you please stop that." My dad said grabbing a napkin and started wiping the table down. Again.

"Sorry" I mouthed.

Dinner was finished in silence. I went up to my room and tried to get to sleep. Tomorrow was the last day of school and the beginning of summer vacay. And tomorrow was the beginning of a very long summer with my brother and his friends.

The next day dragged on. I was so happy when we were able to go home. I went up to my room and flopped down on my bed and started uploading the picture I took yesterday and the ones of me and my friends today. My mom called me down a bit later.

"Yeah?" I said grabbing the corner of the wall and using it to swing into the dining room to the kitchen. My mom was standing by the counter with a bunch of grocery bags

"I have to head back to work for a little while. I wanted to know if you would make dinner." She looked up at me.

I shrugged. "Sure." Like I had a choice. She may have asked me if I wanted to. Which I really didn't. I am not the cooking type. But in moms world it means "Make dinner".

I walked over to where my mom was standing as she walked out to were ever she put her stuff after work. I started taking the stuff out of the bags.

"Oh. And make sure you make enough." My mom said from somewhere in the house.

"Okay so me, you, dad, James, and I'm guessing Carlos, Kendall, and Logan?" I said.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, Mrs. Knight and Katie, and Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell." My mom said.

My mouth dropped. "Mom you said nothing about this being a welcome back dinner party."

"Sorry but I really have to go." She said and walked out the front door. Jeez maybe a little earlier notice might have been nice.

I looked at what my mom bought to see what she had planned. Cause yet again my mom was very helpful and forgot to tell me what I had to make. By the looks of it. Chicken parmesan. Yum. But really, did we need to have meatballs when we were already having pasta, salad, and chicken? My mom sometimes. I decided to start with the meatballs. I put them on a pan and in the oven and set the timer. While they were cooking I started to wash the vegetables and defrost the chicken. The timer beeped for meatballs and I grabbed the oven mit and went to go get them out. What I didn't know was that the side I was using to hold up the bottom of the pan has been worn down. So grabbing the pan burnt my hand and my reaction caused me to drop the pan on the floor and meatballs went all over the floor. They were still too hot to pick up so I decided to wait till they cooled down to pick them up. Besides no one was going to be home soon. Right? Wrong. I heard someone coming. So I started kicking the meatballs under the stove so no one will seem them. I went to go pick up the pan when I was lifted off the ground and into a hug. I was set down to see it was Carlos. Great. They were home.

"Becca it's so good to see you again!" Carlos said. See the thing is, is that all my brothers friends like me. So I'm sort of like the fifth BTR member, who isn't in BTR.

"Yeah you too." I said. The rest soon followed Carlos. I hugged Kendall and Logan and I saw my brother, his arm wide opened smiling waiting for me to hug him. So I did. I went back over to the stove and picked up the pan.

"So what are you doing in here?" James asked looking around the kitchen which was sort of a mess.

I shrugged. "Nothing, just making dinner."

Kendall looked like he was concentrating on something. "Do you need any help in here?" He asked. I followed his gaze and saw a meatball on the floor.

"No I'm good." I said as I kicked it under the stove. I am going to have to give an excuse to mom when the meatballs start to stink. "You guys go ahead and do whatever." I said. They stayed where they were for a second then left. I went back to cooking.

~ James POV~

Me, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan went into the living after my sister kicked us out of the kitchen. We sat down and watched T.V only here and there you would hear something fall and my sister cursing. We tried to ignore her.

"She hasn't changed much." Carlos said.

"That's because it's only been a little over a year." Logan said.

"Still a lot can happen in a year." Carlos said.

"I think she's gotten hotter though." Kendall said. I tried not to puke.

"You know this is my sister we're talking about." I said to them.

"Yeah but you got to admit she's hot." Logan said.

" Oh come on!" I moaned not wanting to here this.

"Well you have the face in Minnesota and girls are always falling for you. So since she's your sister couldn't she have the face too?" Logan said. He had a good point.

"Yeah I guess." I said. "But that doesn't mean I want my best friends to talk about it!"

We heard something else fall and my sister curse again. We started to laugh. I guess my sister had enough because she started yelling about how much she hates cooking and walked up the stairs and slammed her door.

"Maybe we should help her." Logan said.

"Why she told us not to?" I said.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't help her." Kendall said. Me and Carlos nodded. So we got up and me and Carlos went on the search for aprons and chef hats. A minute later we were standing in the kitchen, Kendall in front of us holding a wooden spoon.

"Okay." He said. "Logan." He pointed the spoon at Logan. "You start making the salad. Carlos you start making the meatballs. And James you make the pasta. Now move out!" We all started on our projects. In no time we got the food done.

~ Becca's POV~

I got aggravated and left. I went upstairs and changed my clothes since I wore them to school. I sat up there till I decided I needed to go back down there and try again. I reluctantly walked down and into the kitchen. But what I saw shocked me. I saw all four guys in the kitchen wearing aprons and, for some reason, chef hats. But all the food was cooked.

"SUPRISE!" The called as I walked in.

"You guys did this?" I said. It came out more like a question.

"Yup" James said. I couldn't help but walk over and give him a hug.

"You guys are awesome." I said.

"We know." They said in unison.

I looked at the time. I needed to get moving.  
"Okay." I started. "I'll set the table and you guys go and get cleaned up."

"Deal," they said and left.

I set the table and one by one their families came. We ate dinner and talked. Afterwards Me, James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan went into the kitchen to clean up. I washed dishes and Logan dried. Carlos put them away. And James and Kendall cleaned the counter and stove. When we were done, i went to lie down on the couch. I was tired. And the boys went to sit at the dining room table and talk with their parents. Even though I was in the living room I could hear every word they were saying. They mostly talked about L.A. and their tour and stuff like that.

"That sounded like so much fun!" My dad exclaimed.

"Yeah." James replied.

"We think Becca missed you guys. I think she got an F on here report card because of it." My mom said

"That is not the reason! And can you stop bringing it up!" I yelled from the living room. I heard laughter coming from the dining room.

"Sure it's not!" Kendall called back.

"Bite me." I grumbled. But honestly to answer the first question i did miss them. Sophomore year sucked without them. When I got into high school they were already in so I was able to hang out with them. Then I got new friends and went on. But even when I was with the drama people, they were always there when i needed them. They were like my brothers. And they considered me there sister.

I started to drift slowly asleep.


	4. A Simple Day Containing Sibling Feuds

**All right so don't ask me why a story that I had already written and finish takes me so long to update. It's not the story, it me. **

**I will try to update more often now since they have given us the glorious option of copy & pasting chapters on here :)**

**Enjoy Chapter 4!**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

~Becca's POV~

I woke up the next morning still on the couch. I sat up and stretched. I looked around the house. No one was in sight. It was quiet too. I reached over for my phone which was on the coffee table and checked the time. 11:41. My parents have been at work for a few hours already. I got up and walked up to my bedroom not sure if my brother or his friends were here or someplace else. Probably someplace else considering how quiet the house was. I flopped down on my bed till I decided it was time to get my day started. I got up and took a shower and dressed and did my chores. Afterwards I sat down on my bed and turned on my laptop. While I was waiting for it to load up I heard the boys come in and up the stairs. I sighed. About an hour later I was thinking about what to have for lunch when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said wondering what they would want.

The door opened and James waved. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I said.

"Oh we were just about to go get some pizza and wanted to know if you wanted to come with?" James asked.

I smiled. "Sure."

"Great. We're about to leave." He said and disappeared. Wow. That was actually kind of nice of them. Maybe having them home for the whole summer wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

I got up and grabbed my sneakers. I hurried downstairs where Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos were standing by the front door. We all stood there for at least ten minutes.

"You ready?" James asked.

"No I was just standing here for the most ten minutes looking ready but im actually hula hooping."

James rolled his eyes.

"Hey not everyone takes as long as you do to get ready." I said.

"Whatever now let's go." James said.

We walked out the door and started up the street. James left his car at Kendall's yesterday and rode with Logan whose car ran out of gas when he got into our driveway. We, well more like they, talked about their time in California. Then they started to talk about their music video ` I Know You Know' With Kat's Crew when Carlos got really excited about it and almost got hit by a car.

"Carlos please don't get hit again." Kendall said.

"Yeah we don't want to spend the night at the emergency room again." James said.

"I would leave him there." I said. They all looked at me. "Hey he would be with the doctors so he'd be fine." They rolled their eyes.

"The point is Carlos is to watch out and not run into the middle of the street." Logan said.

Carlos nodded. "Okay."

"Wouldn't that be kind of hard considering he lacks direction?" I said to Logan who just shrugged.

~ James POV~

========== Few hours later=============

We were all sitting at Kendall's house, including my sister. She was actually behaving herself today. She used to always tease and pick on them. Guess she changed. We were watching tv when my phone buzzed. I looked at it. It was my mom saying that we had to go home, and to make a quick stop and the grocery store for more milk.

"Hey Bec, we got to go." I said and got up.

"Kay." She said and got up also. We said later and went out to my car, which I left here yesterday. We got in I started towards the grocery store.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously. Forgot to tell her we had to make a stop.

"We have to make a quick stop to pick up milk."

"Oh."

I glanced at her. This isn't like her. So quiet. " You seem quiet. Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. Why?" She asked.

I shrugged. "You just seem quiet and didn't tease or make a snide comment at all. Well except for that one about Carlos." I said.

She smiled. "I don't know. I guess I think it's kind of childish."

"Guess some people change." I said.

"Yeah and some don't." She said looking at me as I took out my lucky comb ad started combing my hair at a red light.

"What?"

"Seriously? You had that thing forever. I think it's time you get rid of it"

"It's my lucky comb. I can't get a new one!" I snapped.

"Yeah, that's not what I meant."

I gasped." You mean. You. Want. Me. To. Throw. My. Lucky. Comb. Away!"

"You're sixteen! A sixteen year old boy shouldn't be carrying a comb around with him every second! It's weird." My sister shook her head slowly.

"I do not have with me every second!" I protested.

"You sleep with it at night!"

"So?"

"Oh my gosh. Know what. Drop it."

"I am not going to drop my Lucky-"

"Not the comb stupid. The subject!" My sister said clearly annoyed.

I just drove. I went inside then forgot what i came here for.

"What do you want now?" My sister asked once she picked up her phone.

"What did I come here for?" I asked.

"Milk?"

"Oh yes thanks." I said.

"Whatever." She said. Then silence.

"Hello? Helloo?" She hung up. I got the milk and went back out.

"So. If you can carry a comb around everywhere. Then why do you make fun of Carlos and his helmet?" She asked.

"I don't know- and wait. Are you defending Carlos?" I asked. Ooh this was getting good.

"No."

"You like him don't you?" I asked smiling.

"Of course I do. Everyone likes Carlos."

"That's not what I meant." I said.

"Then what did you-" She tried to think then it started to click. A horrified look crossed her face. "NO! No way! I do not have a crush on Carlos!"

"Sure you don't" I said. She hit my arm. "Hey." I growled.

"Gosh is there anything else you guys think about then me having a crush on them, since I don't" My sister said looking out the window.

~ Becca's POV~

We got home in time to stop the subject. Gosh. I swear I think all they think or talk about is that I have a like like one of them. Jeez. We sat down for dinner.

"So anything new?" My mom asked.

"My brother is an idiot." I said still having the stupid argument in my head for some reason.

"That's not new." My mom said. My brother glared at her then me.

"Becca has a crush on Carlos." James smirked.

"I do not!" I yelled.

"Do to!"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to!"

"DO. NOT!"

Then we started were the argument left off.

"Okay. Okay! That's enough!" My Father said. "I don't know what this is about but just knock it off."

"Yes, sir." Me and my brother said almost at the same time.


	5. Unexpected

**So I bet you're saying to yourself "wow she hasent updated in 5 months and now there are two chapters in one day!"**

**Well you can thank fanfictions Copy-N-Paste option.**

**Anyways heres chapter 5! This is one of the more interesting chapters and it was fun to write**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a grey sky. I love to sleep in when it's grey out. I rolled over to check my alarm clock, which luckily I haven't set since the last day of school (YAY), to see what time it was. But I guess I was too close to the edge of my bed because I rolled off my bed and hit the floor. It was surprisingly comfortable. I wanted to lie there the whole day but I knew I couldn't. I reached up to my nightstand and tried to grab my phone. It took me a while to get a good grip on it but I finally got it. I looked at it and it said it was a quarter-past noon. One of the best things about summer vacay is that you get to sleep in. And since my parents weren't home they can't drag me out of bed. Also, a good thing about James is that since we are close in age we have similar teenage personalities and instincts, like sleeping in. So not because he's being nice to me by letting me sleep in, it's only because he's still sleeping too. Speaking of James I have to go wake him up. I'm hungry and I'm going to have him make me something to eat because I'm feeling too lazy to make anything.

I got up off my floor and walked down the hallway towards James room. I put my ear to the door just to make sure he was still asleep. He was snoring, so yeah he was asleep. I banged on his door.

"JAMES! WAKE UP! IT'S ALMOST TWELVE THIRTY IN THE AFTERNOON!" I yelled threw the door. I heard nothing. Dang he's a heavy sleeper. So I opened his door and crept inside. I went over to his bed and bent down.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear. That woke him up. He jumped up and screamed and fell to the floor. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oops." I said. He glared at me as he got up.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled at me. Probably cause he couldn't hear very well out of the one ear.

"It's almost twelve thirty and I wanted you to make me food." I said smiling. He gave a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Okay I'm sorry I screamed in your ear, but it's your fault you fell on the floor. Which was, by the way, very entertaining." I said after a moment of him glaring and silence.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." I shrugged and left. I went down to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. I twirled my phone around before I got up to get a glass of milk. James finally came down a few minutes later. His phone pressed to the ear I didn't scream in. It made me laugh. He shot me a glare and he got some milk too. Few minutes later he hung up. We looked at each other for a while for some reason. He was leaning on the counter in the kitchen, and I still sat in the same spot.

"So, why don't you start making something for us to eat" I smiled. He narrowed his eyes. "Oh come on! It's not like you ever done anything like that to wake me up."

"Cause I haven't." He said.

I started laughing. "Oh really? So why did you flip my mattress over with me on it. Pour buckets of ice on me. And shoot me with a nerf gun repeatedly?" I crossed my arms and smiled.

"Okay fine you got me. I did do that to wake you up. Truce?" He said.

"Only if you make me something to eat."

He sighed, "fine." I smiled. I got up and went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. I took a shower and threw on short denim shorts and a black V-neck. I walked down stairs and saw James dressed and standing in the kitchen.

"Where's the food?" I asked. I was starving.

"It's on its way." James said. I smiled.

"Ooh what did you order?"

"Chinese."

That made me very happy.

~ James POV~

I watched as a devious grin spread across my sister's face. Uh oh. This wasn't good. I knew that look anywhere. She had something in mind. Who knows what she was going to do to me. Yeah, I said me. It's always me. Or Kendall. Or. Logan. Or Carlos. If they were here, which they're not. So yeah, I'm probably going to get hurt.

"I'll, be right back." And my sister quickly ran up the stairs. I ran up after a minute and into my room. I needed to defend myself. I ran to closet and got out my nerf gun. I loaded it and snuck out of my room. I was going to get my sister first. I walked quietly to her room to find out- it was empty. I heard a cock. I turned around. I chose a good weapon because she had the same thing.

"Really, big brother? You think I would allow you to sneak up on me first." She said with a smirk.

I smirked too and cocked my gun as well. "I had no intentions, baby sister." I tried not to laugh and the nicknames. Sound familiar? Yeah we stole the lines from Kendall and Katie. Katie wasn't happy about Becca stealing her line. Kendall was cool with it.

She laughed. "Sure you didn't." And with that we started shooting. I took a break for the stairs knowing that I was going to have to go down them one way or another. I rather run down them now then fall or be pushed down. As soon as I got to the bottom I started shooting at my sister who tried to shield herself while running down. The doorbell rang.

"Times!" I said.

"No way!" My sister said. I had no choice. I opened the door and heard my sister reload her gun again. I bent down as a dart hit the delivery guy in the head.

"Sorry!" My sister, who was laughing, said from behind me.

I paid for the food and we sat down at the dining room table.

"Bad storms are expecting to hit us by three, and Logan wants us to go over to his place. So we have to hurry" I said as we ate.

She shrugged. "Okay. Anyways we have your car, right?"

I gave her a well-about-that look. "You do have your car." she said, I shook my head.

"Oh my gosh what happened now!" My sister said, annoyed and angry.

"Dads car got towed yesterday and he needed to go in early today. So he took mine till he can go by tonight to pick it up. And mom refused to drive him since she had a few hours to sleep." The thing is, is that we are always having car troubles. Like cars getting borrowed, or towed, braking down, getting stolen, and running out of gas. So most of the times we have to walk.

"Then that case we better hurry up and finish because we only have fifteen minutes to get there." Becca said looking past me and to the clock in the kitchen. I turned my head to check. Yup, 2:45. I gave her a look and we started to hurry up and finish. I ran up to my room, my sister trailing behind me to get to hers, and grabbed my shoes, wallet, and phone. I ran down the stairs and tripped, I fell the rest of the way down.

"Come on! Get up! I don't want to get rained on!" Becca was waiting, the front door wide open. I got up and ran out the door. My sister shut the door and started running. Logan lives a few blocks past the school. We weren't going to make it there without getting rained on. We just got past the school when it started to pour. We got to Logan's and stood underneath the porch waiting for someone to answer. I looked over at Becca who was smiling, and started laughing. She joined me. There's something about getting poured on that makes you happy or laugh. I noticed Kendall's car in the driveway.

Logan answered the door. "What happened to you guys?" He asked.

Of course with a question like that my sister had a snarky reply. "What does it look like? We got rained on." She was still laughing.

Logan shrugged and moved out of the way for us to get in. We walked in and went to the living room where Kendall and Carlos sat.

"Hey." Kendall said and soon Carlos.

"You guys get rained on" Kendall said but it came out more like a question.

"No, a magical unicorn flew over and pee'd on us." Becca gave him a doubtful look.

Carlos snorted. "Yeah, right. Everyone knows Unicorns live in Ireland."

"What?" My sister said in disbelief. I couldn't believe it either. She shook her head, not wanting to proceed the conversation. I wouldn't either.

"Carlos, you know unicorns aren't real." Logan said joining the conversation.

"There not." Carlos said, clearly disappointed and surprised.

"No." Becca said shaking her head.

"Then why did my-" Carlos started to say before I cut him off.

"Because they didn't want to disappoint her."

"Oh." And that was it for that conversation. Years ago when Becca went through her unicorn phase (what 5 year didn't), she told Carlos's mom one day that she was going to find a unicorn one day. But knowing that there wasn't a chance, Mrs. Garcia said that unicorns only lived in Ireland. But what Mrs. Garcia didn't know was that we all believed it. And we all believed it until last year. I don't know how we got into the conversation, but Gustavo told us there was no such thing. And Carlos was out sick that day with stomach flu. I talked to my sister a few months later after that and she said she found out cause she was going on a school trip to Ireland and my parents broke it to her then.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Becca said and got up and walked towards the kitchen after a while.

"Yeah, me too. Anyone want anything?" Kendall said getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah a soda" Carlos said.

"Me too" said Logan.

"Me three" I said and Kendall laughed a little and left.

~ Becca's POV~

I got a bottle of water when Kendall came in.

"Hey." I said to him as he walked past me to the fridge.

"Hey"

I stood by the counter sipping my water and watching the TV screen.

Kendall came and stood beside me. "So, I wanted to know something?"

"What?" I asked taking another sip of water.

"Do you still have a crush on me?" He asked.

My water flew out of my mouth. "Wait what? What crush?"

"You know that one you had on me, in like, what, middle school?"

I wiped my mouth. "Oh, that one."

"Yeah."

I looked at him. "No I don't have a crush on you anymore."

Kendall smirked. "Sure you don't."

"Will you stop saying that! Look, I developed that crush on you in middle school and I left it at middle school." I said getting very irritated,

Kendall was looking at the TV. "No I'm pretty sure you had it in high school to."

I sighed. "Okay fine, I had a crush on you, as in I HAD, I don't anymore. And that's final."

He shrugged "Okay, just wanted to know." And left. Jeez is there anything else they think about. I went back into the living room. I walked past Kendall and I narrowed my eyes at him. But when I did I felt something. Oh no. I sat on the couch next to my brother. I glanced at Kendall. I felt it again. Since when did Kendall start giving me butterflies again? I did have a crush on him when I first got into high school. Then when they left I didn't anymore. This could not be happening. I mean I don't have a crush on Kendall I told myself. But, then again he was kind of cute. No. No way. I told myself. I must of been acting kind of weird because James kept glancing nervous looks at me. I tried to tell him telepathically that it was nothing he would want to know about. Guess it worked because he sighed and stopped looking at me. I was finally able to push the whole thing out of my mind for now. Logan's mom came home a little while later.

"Hey guys. And Becca" She said putting down her work stuff.

"Hey.' We all said.

"Is lasagna okay with you guys for dinner? It's pretty wicked out there, I wouldn't want you guys driving in it let alone walking." She said from the kitchen.

"They said it wasn't going to light up till three am. It's supposed to be the worst storm in years." Logan said.

"Then that case you guys probably should stay the night here. If that's okay?" Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Yeah that will be fine." We all agreed.

"You guys should call your parents to let them know." At that Kendall, Carlos and James whipped out their cell phones.

"I'll call mom and dad." James offered.

I grinned. "Okay." I got up and went to the kitchen. "Need any help?" I asked her.

"Uh, yeah that would be great." I washed my hands and started working. I tried to hurry along with prepping it so we can get it in the oven just in case the power went out. Mrs. Mitchell must have had the same thought because she was hurrying along to. Finally it was in the oven.

"Thank you." She said wiping her hands in a dish towel.

"No prob." I said and walked out. I had some time to think and found out that I was crushing on Kendall. Hard. I sighed as I sat on the floor by the couch. Like a half hour later Mrs. Mitchell called us for dinner. Me, Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan ate in the living room. We just finished eating and put our plates down on the coffee table. There was a crack of thunder and the lights went out. I quickly grabbed my phone and tapped the screen, yes it was a touch screen, an Iphone to be precise. Got it for my fifteenth birthday. The light came on so I was able to see a little. Kendall and James did too, but not Carlos and Logan. I shined my phone over to where Logan was sitting and Carlos was in his lap holding on to him for dear life. I started to laugh.

I got up and tried to take Carlos off of Logan. "Come on Carlos." Kendall came to help me. Soon James and we finally was able to pull him off.

"Sorry." Carlos said. "Freaked for a minute there."

I rolled my eyes. Mrs. Mitchell came in with a few candles and set them down. She handed each of us a flashlight. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James went up to Logan's room. I stayed down stairs. I needed someone to talk to, so why not Logan's mom? She, Carlos's and Kendall's moms, have always been there for us. They were like our second, third, and forth mothers.

I took a deep breath and walked over to where she was sitting at the dining room table staring at a candle.

I stopped by the chair in front of her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her.

"Of course. What do you need?"

"I need advice. For a friend." I wanted to see how well this friend thing worked.

"Okay."

"So I have a friend whose best friends with her brothers' friends and they all get along great. And she had a crush on one of her brothers' best friends, but then they went away for a while, and now they returned and she still might have feelings for him." Wow that was a mouth full.

"Okay so why doesn't she just ask him out?" seems like she was catching on.

"Well, she doesn't know if he feels the same way about her. Plus she's afraid if things went wrong it will ruin all of their friendships." As I said this I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I walked back and sat down at the same chair across from her.

She smiled. "How much does she like this guy?"

I sighed. "A lot."

"Is she willing to risk their friendships?" She looked at me as she said this. Yeah she knows who I'm talking about.

"She's thought about it." I traced my finger along the edge of the bottle.

There was a moment of silence. "I think you should go for it." Mrs. Mitchell said.

"It's not that easy going up to your brother's best friend and telling him you really like him when you said that you didn't have a crush on him anymore four hours before." I bit my bottom lip.

"I was a teenager once, I know how you feel. But how you ever going to reach the stars if you never get off the ground?"

"You just got that from their song `Halfway There'" I said.

She laughed a bit. "Just go for it. You have enough confidence to do it. Come on you're the only one who is able to look your mother strait in the eye and tell her no with a straight face."

I laughed at that. "Okay you got me there." I looked at her. "I'll try."

She grinned. "There we go."

I got up and started walking towards the stairs. I turned around. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said and I went up the stairs.

I went up to the spare bedroom and sat on the window seat. It was hard to see out the window since the rain was so heavy. I was right about talking to her. It helped me a lot. And I was going to try to talk to Kendall. But how? I liked him a lot. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and the door opened. I was surprised to see it was Kendall. "Oh, hey!"

"Hey." He said and shut the door and sat down on the bed.

There was silence for a while. "Sooo," I started to say.

"I'm just going to cut right to it." He said.

"Okay." I said. I tensed a bit. What did he want to talk about?

He hesitated. "I was walking down to get a drink and I overheard you and Logan's mom talking." Oh. My. Gosh. There was a very awkward moment.

"How much did you hear?" I asked. Pretty sure my face was bright red. He probably couldn't see it though. Unless the lighting flashed.

"All of it." I put my head on my knees and tried to cover the rest of my face with my hands my crossing them.

There was a very long moment of awkward silence. " This is so embarrassing." I said out loud. He chuckled.

I finally looked up at him. "Okay. So what now. You going to laugh at me? Make fun of me? What?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked. No sarcasm.

"Because you just found out I have huge crush on you." I said. Wasn't it obvious?

"I just want to know why you lied to me today. Why didn't you say you liked me still?"

I sighed. "I didn't lie to you. At the time I didn't know I liked you like that still. It was right after you said that then did I realize it."

"Please don't tell anyone." I begged. He came and sat by me on the window seat.

"Don't worry I won't."

"Really?"

"No." I sighed in relief. "But." Uh oh. "Only because I really like you too." Wow. Was not expecting that.

"Really?" I said. Lighting flashed and I saw him nod.

He leaned against the other side of the wall and pulled his legs up like me. "I had a crush on you ever since the day I met you." This is very unexpected.

I sighed. "So what now?"

He shrugged. Amazing how much my eyes adjusted to the dark. "Well since we both really like each other, and is willing to risk everyone's friendship, we should-"

"Be more then friends." I finished for him. He nodded. "Okay."

He smiled. "But I think we should date first." I said.

"Why? Dating is mostly for the people who don't really know each other to get to know each other better. We know everything about each other." He said.

I sighed. "Yeah. I know. Maybe we should at least go on one date and see how it works out. If it goes good, then we become, well you know,." I really didn't want to use the words right now. "And if it doesn't then we know it's not meant to be and just stay friends."

"I agree. How about I pick you up for our first date tomorrow at eight?'

"Sounds great," I smiled. Hopefully this will turn out okay.


	6. First Date

~ James POV~

"We're. Here" I panted as I tried to call out to my parents as the front door shut behind us. I was out of breath. Mom called us this morning saying she needed me and Becca home now. But since it was five in the morning we didn't wake Kendall or Logan up to drive us as my sister pointed out it would take longer for them to get up and ready. So we told Logan's mom that we had to leave and ran home.

My mom came into view with a few suitcases. "What's with the luggage?" Becca asked obviously still trying to reclaim her breath.

"Yeah what's up with that?" I asked after dad appeared with more.

"Well that's the reason we asked you to come home. Me and your father was told that we had to go on a business trip to Europe." My mom said.

"And you're leaving today!" Becca said.

"Actually right now" My dad said. This just keeps getting better and better.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Becca seemed to be getting a bit aggravated.

"Because we didn't find out until last night and there was the storm."

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"We should be back before you leave." My mom said as she went around trying to gather up her keys and purse and what not.

"Now we have to leave. James you now have your car back. Logan's, Kendall's and Carlos's parents will keep an eye on you two." my mom came around and kissed me and my sister on the forehead. "Bye." They said and went out the door. I went over to the living room and plopped down on the couch. As did my sister.

"Well that was unexpected." She said.

"Tell me about it." I started to go off into space.

One minute I was lying on the couch watching TV. the next I awoke to find out I had fallen asleep. Becca was sleeping on the chair. I yawned and stretched. It was eleven o'clock. I can't remember the last time I woke up at eleven. Guessing maybe never. It's always been before or after. But that didn't matter. I got up and got changed. I then decided to take a shower. I walked down stairs to see Becca up and dressed. Wow she's fast.

"So what do you want to do?" My sister asked once I sat down on the couch.

I shrugged. We sat there awhile listing things to do but they always wound up a no. I finally got up and went outside. I hopped on my bike and started riding up the street. Gives me something to do and clear my head of all this. There were a lot of puddles in the street and branches. I went through one of the puddles, the water went up and wet my legs. Probably a good thing to wear shorts, because wet jeans are the worst. I was riding when all of the sudden I got soaked. I heard laughing and looked back to see my sister riding up on her bike.

"Okay. That's it!" I muttered and went after her.

"Race you to the Grocery store!." She was off. I cut down a side street. It was a short cut. I knew she was taking the long way therefore I will get there before her and win! I stopped in front of the store just as Becca rode up.  
"Ha! I win!" She glared at me.

"Yeah, yeah" She muttered.

"So what do I get?" I smiled.

"Nothing!"

"Oh come on you have to give me something."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I always give you something when you win." It was true. Just a small thing most of the time but still good enough.

She sighed. "Okay how about a Hershey's bar and a sprite?"

"Sounds good" I followed her into the store. It felt weird being in here. This was where Kendall used to work so every day after hockey practice me, Logan and Carlos would come down here and hang out with Kendall. Becca would sometimes tag along and occasionally bring one of her friends. Last time I been here was when Griffin killed Big Time Rush and we were sent back to Minnesota.

My sister got herself the same thing and paid. We sat on the railing in the front eating our candy and drinking our soda.

"So I heard you quit drama club."

"More like forced out of it"

"And why is that?"

She sighed. "I don't know. First it was because I got grounded for getting a bad grade on my report card so mom and dad took me out. Then they started talking about my future and said that if I really wanted to do drama they would put me back in. But I know they really don't want me to for some reason."

I knew why they took her out. I've known since the first day she started talking about being an actress after I left. "You know mom and dad aren't trying to ruin your life by taking you out of drama."

"Then why did they?"

I sighed. I had to tell her. "Okay. You can sing. You can act. What mom and dad are worried about is that if you keep up with this acting stuff and decided to move out to L.A. with me, they won't have both of us. It's already hard enough me being away from them. But have you away too would be torture."

There was silence. "Wow. I never thought of it that way."

"So what's your new hobby then?" I playfully pushed her.

She smiled. "I decided to start photography again."

I rolled my eyes. " Oh great I come home to try to get away from camera's, not to have you taking pictures of me, probably really bad ones, and posting them on the internet!"

She laughed. "Don't worry. I'll post bad pictures of Carlos, Kendall, and Logan too."

I snorted. "Whatever."

"No, I won't take bad pictures of you guys. Just some to have recent ones."

"Okay that I will agree with."

~ Becca's POV~

Me and James rode home and I went up to my room. I chilled in there for most of the day. I lost track of the time and I saw that it was five till eight. Kendall will be here in five minutes! Plus I had to tell my brother that I was going on a date with his best friend. That was going to go well. I didn't get to glammed up. I just kept on the same shorts and Lady Gaga concert tee I had on and threw on a fresh coat of eyeliner. I grabbed my flip flops and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going." James said looking at me.

"I have a date tonight." I said swinging my arms back and forth slowly.

He grinned. "With who?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said.

"Okay, who is it-" The doorbell rang.

"That's probably him." I said.

James went to go get the door, "Oh, hey Kendall!"

"Hey." Kendall said to my brother and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Okay well it's just Kendall so who are you going out with" My brother really wanted to know. Just wait till I tell him.

"He is my date tonight." I said.

James laughed. "Good one! Now tell me for real now."

Me and Kendall exchanged looks. "She's telling the truth." Kendall said.

"Wait what!" My brother fainted.

Me and Kendall rushed to go pick him up at the moment he regained consciousness..

"You got to be kidding me!" James said.

"Look I'm sorry. I was just coming down to tell you." I said.

"But he's my best friend! Why didn't you tell me!" James needed to calm down.

"Listen we're sorry. It's not like you didn't know this was going to happen." Kendall said.

James seemed to calm down. "We're not doing this to hurt you, we're just doing it because we really like each other." I said.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" James seemed to be calmed down.

"We didn't know until last night." Kendall said.

"Please don't be mad." I said.

"I'm not mad. I should have seen this coming though." James grinned. "Now go on your date."

I smiled and I went and hugged him. He's a pretty good brother. Most of the time.

I left with Kendall and got into the passenger side of the car. "So where are we going?" I asked as he pulled away.

"I thought we could get pizza. But afterwards is a surprise." I smiled.

"So what did you do today?" Kendall asked me as we waited for our pizza.

"Nothing really. Me and James raced up to the grocery store on our bikes." He smiled when I mentioned the grocery store. "He beat me so I had to buy him a Hershey's bar and a sprite. We sat and talked and rode home."

"Wow interesting day."

"Your sarcasms noted." He smiled. "So what did you do today?"

He shrugged "Nothing really. I was forced to help my mom clean the house though."

"Fun" I grinned.

"Your sarcasms noted." He smirked.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Now why did you guys leave so early?" Kendall asked after a few minutes. Our pizza just arrived.

"My parents wanted us home to tell us that they were going on a business trip to Europe for the whole summer."

"Your parents are actually leaving you guys alone after what happened last time."

I laughed "Yeah. But she has yours, Logan's, and Carlos's parents keep an eye on us."

"Wow."

"I know." I sighed.

We got into his car and started driving again.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"There's a meteor shower tonight and I thought we could go to the park and watch."

"Isn't the park closed?"

He smirked. "I didn't say we weren't going to break the law."

"Okay. But if we get caught and arrested, I'm telling them it's was your idea."

He snickered "Fine."

We got to the park and walked quickly to the middle where Kendall laid out a blanket. We laid down and watched for a while. It was amazing.

"What made you think of this?" I asked.

"I saw it on the news when I was helping my mom clean." I laughed a little. "And just seemed like a good idea. What you don't like it?" He teased.

"No it's not that. It's just unexpected."

"Hey there isn't a book that said anything about ideas-for-taking-your-best-friends-sister-whos-also-your-best-friend-on-a-first-date. And Google was no help."

I laughed.

After a moment I sat up. "When did you find out you liked me? I know it wasn't love at first sight because at least a year went by until you decide to tolerate me." I smiled.

He sat up too. "Okay I didn't like since the first day I met you."

"Then when did you decide?"

He sighed. "When you stole my snickers bar from me in second grade."

I laughed at the memory. "Oh yeah! I remember that day. We were the only ones our mother didn't pack us something sweet and Carlos shared his with James and no one would share with me."

"So then you stole mine."

"Hey I gave you some."

"Yeah like a quarter of a piece!"

We both laughed. I looked back up at the sky. "Who knew that the day I decided to steal candy from you would lead to this."

"Yeah" Kendall said. "So what made you start liking me?"

"I don't know. I guess I just known you long enough to decide if I liked you liked you."

He shrugged.

It was late and I was getting tired.

"We should go." Kendall said after I yawned.

"Yeah." I got up and went to go help him fold the blanket. We just got down folding i and I looked up. Our faces inches from each other. He leaned down and our lips met.


	7. Sleepover

**Dun dun dun da!**

**Lol this is one of my favorite chapters of the story**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

~ Chapter 7 Sleepover~

~ James POV~

"This place is a disaster." Becca said. She was standing on the last step looking at the house. I stood on the step behind her. She was right. The house was a disaster. Garbage laid all over the place. Empty soda cans and take out containers. The kitchen was even worse.

"Yeah" I said. "But why didn't mom and dad just clean it before they left?"

"Because one, they we're probably too busy packing. and two, it wasn't this bad when they left!" my sister said.

She stepped off the stair and went to the living room. "This is even worse! What did you do! I was gone for only a few hours last night!" Becca picked up a potato chip bag and tossed it somewhere else.

"Nothing!"

"Then how did the house get this bad! We hardly did anything yesterday! This mess happened when I was gone!"

"Well I kind of tweeted that mom and dad were gone and I was alone because you were on a date. And, well, people saw and came over to party. And so they partied."

"What! So people just came in here and partied without your, or our, permission?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh."

"Okay just calm down. Mom and dad aren't here so we have time to clean up."

"I guess you're right." She sighed. Her phone rang and she looked at it. "Oh look, Kendall's mom is coming by later on to check up on us."

"She's going to see that the house is a mess and tell mom! What are we going to do?"

"Oh look who's freaking out now." She said and I shot her a glare. "I know. Why not you ask Carlos, Kendall, and Logan to come over and help us!"  
"That's a great idea!" I said.

"Great. I'll start working in the kitchen."

"Okay." At that, Becca left to start the Kitchen and I texted Carlos, Logan, and Kendall to come over and they said they would help.

While waiting I grabbed a garbage bag and started picking up the trash.

~ Becca's POV~

The kitchen was disgusting. I was hard at work on the mountain of dishes when Kendall came in.

"Oh thank God your here!" I said.

"Yeah." Kendall looked around the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Tell you later. Now just start cleaning!" I said. He shrugged.

It was about an hour later and the kitchen was still messy. Not as bad as it was.

"So what did you think of last night?" Kendall asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know." Why not tease him a bit?

"You didn't like it?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say you liked it."

"I didn't say I didn't like it either." I smiled. He seemed upset. I needed to stop teasing him and tell him the truth before things get bed. "I'm kidding. I had an awesome time."

"Really?" He seemed relieved. I nodded.

"Now let's get back to work before your mom gets here." And we started working again.

After two hours of cleaning we were finally done in the kitchen.

"Well that was fun." Kendall said leaning against the counter.

I walked over and leaned against the opposite side. "Yup."

"Hey guys. Wow. It's really clean in here." Carlos said walking in with James and Logan trailing behind.

"Thanks." Kendall said.

James grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went over to the other side of the counter to Kendall and Carlos.

"I forgot to ask how was your date last night?" James asked taking a swig of water.

"What date?" Logan asked taking a bottle of water and standing by me.

James smiled. "Kendall and Becca went out on a date last night." Logan took a sip at the same time James said this and spit it out on me.

"Thanks Logan." I wiped the side of my face off with the back of my hand. Carlos just laughed.

"Well I'm not that surprised about it" Logan said.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically, still wiping my face. James, Carlos and Kendall caught on and started snickering. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"We knew this was going to happen! I just can't believe it didn't happen sooner." Carlos said. We all just shrugged.

"So what are you thinking about all this?" Logan asked James.

"I'm cool with it." He said.

There was silence for a moment.

"Oh by the way, Carlos can we stay at your place tonight? This place is starting to creep me out." James said. Kendall and Logan chuckled.

"Sure! Kendall, Logan, why not you guys come to! We can have a sleepover!" Carlos exclaimed. I laughed.

"Sure why not" Kendall said.

"A sleepover sounds cool." Logan said.

"A sleepover it is then!" I said.

We chilled for a few hours then Mrs. Knight came.

"Well seems like you two are doing okay here." She said.

"Yup" Me and James almost said at the same time.

"Are you guys going to be okay tonight?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah we're having a sleepover at Carlos's." I said.

"Oh. Okay." She said and turned to Kendall. "Does that mean you're going too?" He nodded.

Okay then. See you guys later." And she left.

We sat down onto the couch and sighed in relief. Carlos's phone buzzed from where it sat on the coffee table with the rest of ours. He grabbed it.

"Oh. My mom wants to know if you guys having dinner with us."

"Sure." We all said.

Carlos, Kendall and Logan left to go get their stuff. Me and James were going to meet them at Carlos's house.

Me and James got our stuff and got into his car and drove to Carlos's house. We pulled into the driveway and noticed that Kendall's and Logan's cars weren't there yet. Carlos answered the door and we went inside and dropped our stuff off in his room.

Me and James walked down into the kitchen where Carlos sat at the dining room table setting up the game Hungry Hungry Hippo's.

"You want to play?" He asked.

"Maybe later" James said and walked into the living room to watch TV. Gosh is there anything else he does besides watch TV.

Carlos looked at me. "Sure, why not." I pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. For hours me and Carlos sat there and played Hungry Hungry Hippo's. After a while James came in and watched us play. Me and Carlos were so into our game that when Logan and Kendall came we shushed their hello. We played until everyone started getting a annoyed with the sound of the buttons as we pushed them hard and fast. Kendall put his hand in the middle on top of all the balls that are supposed to be Hippo food. Me and Carlos kept hitting the button so the Hippo's were biting Kendall's hand, but he wouldn't pick his hand up.

"Enough." He said. We kept pushing the buttons and the hippo's kept biting his hand until he grabbed my hand so I couldn't hit the button. "Enough." He repeated. Carlos kept hitting his hippo. "Carlos, please stop the hippo from biting my hand." Kendall said. Carlos stopped hitting his hippo. Kendall let go of my hand and went into the living room. I slumped in my chair and made a pouty face.

"Rematch tomorrow." Carlos, who lost most of the games we played, said.

I smiled. "You're on." I got up and went to the living room. I stuck my tongue out at Kendall when I passed him. He rolled his eyes.

About an hour later, Mrs. Garcia gave us our dinner. Tacos. We ate them in the living room as usual. We were all eating when all of the sudden I felt something hit the back of my head lightly. I reached back and grabbed pieces of lettuce from my hair. I turned my head to see which one of them did it. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan were too into the TV as for James, who is a terribly liar, tried not to smile as he watched. He knew how much I hated having anything in my hair. I got up and walked behind the couch were he sat to put my plate in the kitchen. But my plate still had some food on it. So as I walked by I dumped the rest of my food on him. That was it.

"What the-" He jumped up and looked at me.

I smirked. "Oops." He got mad and jumped over the couch. I ran over to the other side. He went over and grabbed the taco off of Carlos's plate and threw it at me. I ducked but it hit Kendall, who was standing behind, right smack in the face. He got mad and went to pick up what he had to throw it when Logan stopped us.

"Stop it or we will get into a lot of trouble." He said standing between me and Kendall before he threw something at me.

"Yeah don't forget my dad's a cop." Carlos joined in.

"Fine." I said and sat down.

~ James POV~

"All clear here." Carlos said into his walkie-Talkie.

"Parents are fast asleep." Becca said into hers. I was crouched down besides the top of the staircase.

"No one down here" Logan said.

"Stairs are safe." I said. Becca and Carlos ran down the stairs and I followed. We went into the kitchen where Kendall and Logan stood. We all gathered around the counter as Carlos put and unopened box of cookies in front of us.

"You sure we won't get caught?" Logan asked.

"Just chill" Carlos said.

"Yeah but I don't want to get caught again." Becca said.

"Wimps!" and he opened the cookies.

"But what happens when your dad sees his cookies are gone tomorrow?" Kendall said.

"He won't find out." Carlos said.

I shrugged and grabbed a cookie. Becca then grabbed a cookie then Kendall. Logan hesitated before he finally grabbed one. Carlos already had at least three in his mouth.

"Just like old times. " I sighed.

"Yeah" Becca said too into eating her cookie. After dinner we went up to Carlos's room and chilled until his parents went to bed. Then we snuck down. We used to do this all the time as kids. When his parents went to bed we would sneak down and eat whatever treats his dad bought. They were mostly doughnuts, figures, but sometimes cupcakes or cookies. Most of the time we got caught. So as punishment, Mr. Garcia would handcuff us and throw us in the police car he brought home and drive us down to the station just to scare us. The first time we were all terrified. But after a while we were used to it.

"These are so good!" Kendall said.

"Yeah" I sighed dreamily.

"I just can't believe we got this far without getting caught-" Carlos said but not before the kitchen lights turned on and Mr. Garcia stood.

"Stop it right there." He said.

"Way to go, Carlos. Thank for jinxing it!" My sister said.

"Yeah maybe this is a good time to run." Kendall said and we took off.

~ Becca's POV~

I ran up the stairs and wasn't paying attention to who was in front of me but looking back. I ran into one of the hallway closets with someone. I didn't know who it was. I locked the door and backed away slowly. I wonder who I was in here with. Uh-oh. Maybe it was Mr. Garcia. I turned around and grabbed my phone and I shined it.

"Oh! Kendall, thank God it's you" I said.

"Tell me about it." He said. I laughed.

"Leave it to us to keep doing this knowing we are going to get caught." I said.

"Yup."

I sat down against the wall and Kendall sat beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I bet there are already caught" Kendall said.

"It would be very shocking if they weren't." I said. When we did this when we were younger, me and Kendall always where the last to get caught. Carlos would be the first, then James, then Logan. Always in that pattern for some reason.

We heard footsteps by the door. It could only be one person. "Becca, Kendall, come out come out wherever you are." He called out. I stiffened.

"He's going to know where in here." Kendall said.

"Calm down. I have an idea." I said

There were a few big boxes in the closet. Enough that each of us can fit into it. I climbed into one. "Unlock the door." I ordered Kendall. He did so and climbed into his box. See, Mr. Garcia will be trying every door handle in the house, if this one was locked he'd know we are in here and bust the door down. But, if we are in the boxes, he can't find us.

I heard the door open and stayed as still and quiet as I possibly could be. A minute later the door closed. I stayed where I was until my boxed opened.

"It's safe." Kendall said. I sighed. He helped me out of the box.

"Are you sure he's not in here." I said.

"Positive the door shut so-" He started to say before the light turned on to reveal Mr. Garcia. Me and Kendall screamed and jumped back.

"There you two are." He said and grabbed us.

He dragged both of us down the stairs and into the living room where Carlos, Logan, and James sat.

"Found them both." He said and threw us on the couch besides them.

"How did you know we were in there?" I asked.

"I didn't. But you guys left your cell phones on the floor." He said and tossed me and Kendall our phones.

He started pacing in front of us. "Whose idea was it to eat my cookies?" He said. We all looked at each other. He repeated it. "Whose idea was it to eat my cookies!"

We all looked at Carlos. Mr. Garcia looked at him and Carlos got and started to make a run for it. But before he could his dad grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him back.

"Why did you eat my cookies?" He asked him.

"It wasn't just me it was all of us." Carlos said.

"But it was your idea."

"Yes, but they were so yummy and-" Carlos said. His dad threw him back on the couch.

"So what are you going to do with us now?" James asked. Mr. Garcia just smiled.

~ James POV~

"Thanks Carlos." My sister muttered as we sat in the living. We were being punished alright. More like tortured. Mr. Garcia gave us each six bottles of water to drink and we couldn't go to the bathroom until 7 am. It was now three.


	8. Memories

~ Becca's POV~

"I forgot you said you were working today." I said walking up an isle at the grocery store, plopping a peanut m&m in my mouth.

"I'm working almost every day the whole summer." Brittany sighed.

I laughed a bit. "That's got to suck." I put another one in my mouth and offered her one. She took one. Brittany was one of the few of my friends that was willing to forgive me after I practically ditched them.

So what's new with you?" She asked stocking the shelves.

I shrugged. "Nothing really besides my brother being back and me and Kendall together but I already told you that." She smiled. "And my parents went to Europe for the whole summer."

She stopped and looked at me. "They left you and your brother alone."

I nodded. "Well they have Kendall, Logan, and Carlos's parents' looking after us, but yeah."

She shook her head and went back to work. "You mean they left you after what happened last time?"

"I know right!" I said and we both laughed.

She took another m&m. "Didn't you have a job during the school year?" She asked.

I bit an m&m in half and nodded. "Yeah, but I got fired." I threw the other half in my mouth.

"How'd you get fired?" She asked.

"I told this really annoying costumer off."

"I don't think you would get fired for that. Probably a warning."

"Did I also mention I punched him in the face?" I said.

Her mouth dropped. "You did not!" I nodded and grinned. "You can't do that no matter how annoying they are!"

"Yeah I know. But you know I have somewhat of a temper problem." I said.

She laughed. "Guess that's why Kendall fell for you."

"Speaking of Kendall, what's up with you and Carlos?" I asked

That caught her off guard. as she was stocking she wasn't paying attention when I asked this and all the cans fell to the floor. "What about me and Carlos?"

"Have you talked to him or seen him since he's been back?" I bent down to help her pick up the cans. She shook her head. "Come on Britt, he wrote you a 20 page `I'm sorry' poem, sent you a dozen roses, and a giant cookie! You're going to have to forgive him." I said.

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Yes you can!"

"Becca, you don't get it, he cancelled our date to go to Hollywood over a text message! How am I supposed to forget that? He probably doesn't even like me anymore."

"Okay yes, I can see that was bad. But it was over a year ago! He said he was sorry in an hour phone call and a 20 page poem. Plus James said he cried."

She got done and I followed her outside where we sat on the railing. "It doesn't matter. I don't like him anymore."

"Sure you don't" I said sarcastically.

"I don't!"

"Your binder has ` I love Carlos' ` Mrs. Brittany Garcia' ` Mrs. Carlos Garcia' written all over it!"

She sighed. "Okay maybe I do still like him. But that doesn't mean he still likes me."

"Oh trust me. He still likes you." I said.

She was about to say something when Carlos walked up. "Hey Becca. Oh, hey Brittany." He smiled.

She gave him a little wave.

After a moment of silence Carlos spoke. "Listen Brittany in sorry-" he started but Brittany cut him off.

"Don't worry I forgive you." She hopped of the railing.

Carlos face lit up. "Really" She nodded. She turned her head to me and gave me a look that at first I didn't get then it clicked. "Oh you want me to leave." I said out loud. She nodded a little.

I hopped off the railing, but then Carlos stopped me. "Its okay, I have to go anyways."

"Oh, okay." Brittany said a little disappointed.

"Bye Britt." He grinned and walked into the store.

Brittany turned to me. "So you do forgive him? I said.

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do. But that doesn't mean I'm not still mad."

I grinned. "Well I got to go." I said looking at yet hurry up text message form James.

"Oh now you decide it's a good time to leave!" She said.

I laughed." No this time I really have to go."

"Okay. See you later." She said as I walked away.

~ James POV~

"I can't believe you made a copy of the school keys!" Logan said as we stood in front of the school.

"I can't believe you asked me if I can sneak you guys into the school." My sister said pushing the door open. We walked into the empty hallway of the school. It seemed weird being in here again.

The door banged shut behind us as we walked. The only light came from the windows on the school doors, just enough for us to see our way. Earlier today we were talking about how much we missed playing hockey. That's when my sister said that she had copies of the school keys so she can sneak us in. Since our school's main sport is hockey, they have a year round hockey rink.

We walked through the locker room and out to where the rink was. It was amazing to see it again. We walked down and on to the ice.

I turned. "Are you playing with us?" I asked Becca she shook her head. "Okay" I shrugged.

Me and Logan were going against Kendall and Carlos. We started playing. It was great being able to play again. Becca used to sometimes play with us. It really wasn't much of a sport to her, but she did it for fun. But after she accidentally broke her leg playing once, she never wanted to play again. It was a shot asking her though.

There were so many memories here. It's where we used to come and play when we were still in elementary and middle school. Where Carlos got his two front baby teeth knocked out when I accidentally hit the puck to hard and it hit him in the mouth. Or the first time Becca beat me up because we told her that she couldn't play hockey with us because she was a girl. We proved her wrong. And it was also the first place we all learned to play hockey. This is the only ice rink in town and only students of the schools in our city can use it.

I was too busy thinking about the past that I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into the side of the rink and fell to the ground. I heard my sister laughing from the other side. Carlos and Logan's laughs joined hers a second later.

Kendall skated over to me. "You okay?" He asked smiling, trying not to laugh. I nodded. He went away and I got up.

~ Becca's POV~

*An hour later*

I was sitting on a branch on the tree in our front yard.

"Carlos what are you doing?" I asked as he piled rocks on top of each other.

He put a rock on another rock. "Building a rock house."

I shook my head. "Where did you get the rocks?" I asked a moment later. There weren't many big rocks, like the ones he was using, around.

He looked straight ahead. "I know a guy." and continued building his rock house.

I moved my legs back and forth as they dangled off the branch. "You seem kind of down. What's up?"

He sighed. "Brittany." He said a second later. "She's still mad isn't she?"

I nodded.

"Oh!" He groaned. "I messed this up bad!"

"Yeah you did."

"She probably doesn't even like me anymore!"

I grinned. "Trust me. She still likes you."

He sniffled a fake sniffle. "Doesn't matter. She'll never take me back!" He was being such a drama queen.

I rolled my eyes. "If you ask her the right way, she probably will go on a date with you. Ask her the wrong way then it's never going to happen."

He looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Just don't do it the wrong way and hurt her cause then I will hurt you."

He began building again.

After that everything happened so fast. I was dangling my feet when all of a sudden a squirrel came running down the branch and jumped over my lap. But my reaction to it made me lean back causing me to fall.

I let out a screech as I fell down. I can't really remember what happened after that. All I remember was the sudden pain as I fell on something hard and hit my head really hard on it. My name being yelled by four different voices. And the sharp pain that shot through my arm. Then everything went black.


	9. Pain

**Hey guys!**

**So here is chapter 9, especially requested by SuperSillyStories**

**I have been out of it for a few days, but im feeling a little better today. So I decided, especially since it has been waited for, to post it. **

**Enjoy!**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

~ James POV~

We all ran towards her. We got there at the same time.

"Logan why is she unconscious!" I said freaking out.

"She probably hit her head on the rock and it knocked her out!" Logan said.

"Where did the rocks come from?" Kendall asked.

"I was making a rock house." Carlos said.

"We should get her to the hospital to make sure she doesn't have a concussion." Logan said.

"Good idea." Kendall said.

"I'll get my car." I said running into the house and grabbing my keys, slamming the door behind me as I ran towards my car. Kendall grabbed my sister and got into the back with her and Logan got into the back with them. Carlos climbed in the front with me. As soon as the car doors shut I was off.

"Logan! What's wrong with her arm?" Kendall freaked out. I looked in the mirror and caught a glance of her arm. It was all purple and swollen.

"Looks like a fracture." Logan said.

There was silence as we tried to figure the word out. "In words we know!" Me, Carlos, and Kendall said.

"She broke her arm!" Logan said.

The speedometer kept rising as we crept to the hospital

~ Becca's POV~

I can't remember what happened after I blacked out. I just remember waking to my arm hurting, my body was somewhat sore from the fall, and a killer headache. I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry for a second then it cleared. I looked around. To me it looked like I was in the hospital.

Just then a doctor walked in. "Ah. Miss Diamond. Glad to see your up." He said looking at his clipboard.

I didn't know how to respond. "Uh, Yeah. I guess."

"So how are you feeling?" He asked.

`Like I fell out of a tree and landed on my Brothers best friends' stupid rock house' was what I wanted to say but I didn't. My parents told me multiple times to stop being sassy to authorities. So I just I told him. "My body's a little sore. My arms killing me, as the same for my head."

He wrote this down on his clipboard. He pulled up a chair and sat down. "Okay I will get you some medicine to help with the pain in a minute." He said writing more down. "Okay. It seems like you have a slight concussion and clearly your arm is broken." I looked down at the cast on my left arm. "But as for that you're okay." He got up. "You will have the cast on for 6 weeks. After that I would like for you to go see this doctor to see how your arm is and to determine whither or not to take it off or leave it on for another 6 weeks. It really all depends on the healing process." He handed me a business card. "Now let me go get you your pain medicine." And he left.

I rubbed the back of my head and felt a lump. I groaned. I looked at the business card. Dr. J.J. Robb's. His name sounded familiar. Possibly the doctor I saw when I broke my leg a couple of years ago.

A nurse came in and gave me the medicine and a bottle of water. I took it and leaned my head against the wall. I looked at the green cast. He'll never get it right. Whenever we broke something, of course we always wanted out cast's our favorite color. But my favorite color is blue.

There was a knock on the opened door. I looked up to see Kendall and James standing in the door way, and Logan and Carlos peeking for behind them. They all had grins on their faces. Kendall held a white paper bag with pink and orange D&D on it. James held a two iced coffee's with the same initials on them.

I smiled. "Come in."

They all came in. James and Carlos pulled two chairs up next to the bed. Logan sat on the little table against the wall on the other side of me. And Kendall sat at the end of the bed.

James handed me my iced coffee. "How you feeling?"

"Pretty sore. The doctor said that I have a slight concussion and needs me to go see this doctor." I handed him the card." After six weeks to see if I need the cast on longer or not." I took a sip if my iced coffee. MMM...

"J.J. Robb's. Isn't he the guy who treated you last time?" James asked.

"That's what I thought!" I said.

Kendall handed me a doughnut. I smiled.

"Oh!" I said after a while of us just eating doughnuts. I reached for my bag, which James luckily brought, and grabbed a black sharpie. "You guys want to sign?" I asked.

"Yes!" They said and grabbed the marker and gathered around my arm and started to sign my cast. After they were done I looked at it. They all drew a little picture on it also. Carlos drew a smiley face, James drew a hockey stick (figures), Logan drew a hamster, and Kendall drew a heart.

"Oh James, by the way, my favorite color's blue. Yours is green." I said.

"Darn it." He said to himself.

"Did you tell mom?" I asked.

"Yeah. She said it would be better if we didn't stay home tonight but to stay at one of their houses." He glanced and Carlos, Logan and Kendall. "Just in case. So we're staying at Kendall's because Carlos is having family over and Logan's leaving tonight to go to a convention tomorrow for everyone who wants to be a future doctor."

"Okay." I said and bit my doughnut.

"Speaking of which. I have to go." Logan said getting up.

"Yeah me to." Carlos said.

We said our good-byes to them and they left.

"Well." Kendall said getting up. "I should go see if it's okay for us to leave." And he left.

I looked over at James. "Thanks."

A confused expression crossed his face. "For what?"

"For everything." I said. "I really thought this summer was going to be bad because you guys where coming back and I didn't know how much California changed you. But it didn't change you at all. It's actually been awesome having you guys back."

He smiled. "Then you're welcome." He took the other half of my doughnut that I was still eating and ate it.

"Hey!" I protested and he just laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him. Yeah, totally going third grader on him.

Kendall walked back in. "Okay. They said that it was okay to go."

Not wanting to spend on more second here, I jumped up. But a little too quickly. My head swarm and Kendall caught me.

"Thanks." I said and we left.

We got into James' car. Kendall sat in the back. We were driving back to Kendall's house, just listening to the radio. Then `Love Game' by Lady Gaga came on.

"Oh my gosh! They never play this!" I said turning it up loud. But James turned it down.

"No." He said.

"Yes." I said turning it up.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Not happening!"

"Oh yes it is!"

"It's my car!"

"I don't care!"

This whole time turning up and down up and down.

"Hello! Did you forget that I was back here?" Kendall snapped.

We left it were it was on medium. "Sorry." Me and James said. The back speaker is way louder than the front ones. So something that is really loud up here, is blasting back there.

We finally got to Kendall's house. "Where's our stuff?" I asked James getting out.

"Oh man! I forgot to get them!" James said.

"Nice." Kendall said.

"I'll go get them in a little while." James said. I rolled my eyes and shut the car door.

Me, Kendall, and James sat on the living room couch watching TV a little while later.

James got up. "Well I'm going to go get our things. Can I trust you two alone?" He smirked. Mrs. Knight and Katie went to the store to get stuff for dinner.

"Yes you can trust us." Kendall said.

"Oh-Kay then." He said leaving.

"How you feeling?" Kendall asked.

"My head hurts." I said leaning it against the back of the couch.

"Let me go get you some Tylenol." He said and disappeared. He came back with it and a bottle of water. He sat down next to me and I threw the Tylenol in my mouth and washed it down with water.

"Thanks." I smiled. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

~ James POV~

The house was dark and everyone was asleep. Well, except me. I laid on Kendall's floor in my sleeping bag. Kendall took the floor also and let my sister have the bed. It's still weird having them being a thing. But I'm also glad that it's him and not someone else. You can say I approve. Even though it's weird having her date any of them, I would let her go out with anyone of them. Even though we are a year apart, I am still her older brother so I do feel protective of her. Especially since my parents are in Europe.

I didn't hear snoring so I bet Kendall was up. "Hey Kendall. You up?" I whispered.

I heard a sigh. "Yeah I'm up."

I smirked. I knew why he was up. It's what always keeps you up at night. Not the reason why I was up. I just wanted to see if he would admit it to me. "Why?"

"I know you know why." He said.

I laughed a little. "You know its weird having your best bud up because he has your sister on his mind."

"Well I do, so what you going to do about it?" I tried to kick him through my sleeping bag. I succeeded a little though. "Why are you up?" He asked. A hint of a smile in his voice.

I shrugged even though he couldn't see it. "I don't know. Just one of those nights."

"Are you sure?"

I threw a pillow at him.

"Okay okay." He said.

"You really like her don't you?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah. I do."

"I'm glad it's you though and not some freaky weirdo like seventh grade." I said. He laughed.

Back in seventh grade, Becca dated this one kid who had this HUGE thing for Star Wars. She later broke up with him cause of it. He took it to the extreme. He actually uses to dress up like the characters and carry around a light saber. She later beat him with her light saber which she has just because she's like that.

"Just don't hurt her or you'll have a price to pay." I said.

"I would never hurt her on purpose." He said. It was weird hearing him say that, but I'm glad he did.

"Good." I said. I finally fell asleep.

~ Becca's POV~

I woke up to my head pounding. I quietly got up and snuck out to the bathroom where they kept the medicine. I took a Tylenol and went down to the kitchen for a bottle of water. I took the pain killer and finished the water.

I walked back upstairs when I bumped into someone.

I jumped back and screamed. I covered my mouth immediately.

"Shh. Becca it's me." Kendall said.

I sighed. "Oh."

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"My head was hurting so I went to take something for it. What about you?"

"I heard you get out of bed so I wanted to see why you got up."

"Was just my head." I said.

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged him back. I was glad that he was my boyfriend.


	10. Taking a Turn For The Worst

**Okay so this chapter is shorter than the others, but it actually has a lot in it.**

**I am soooooo going to leave y'alls with a cliff hanger for a while after this mwahaha!**

**I know you guys are going to be thinking that im some kind of twisted motha fucka from what you read last chapter to this chapter. lol.**

**Enjoy**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

~ Becca's POV~

I laid lounged out on the pool chair by the community pool. Not many people there today. I looked down at my cast. A few more names had been added since I broke it. Like Carlos, Logan, and Kendall's parents, Brittany, and most of my other friends. I couldn't believe it's been a week since I broke it.

I sighed and closed my eyes letting the sun soak into my skin. I was waiting for James to get back with my lemonade. Mrs. Garcia makes the best homemade lemonade and she told us she was going to make some today. So I made James run over there to get it while I got our spots. My beach bag, which was filled with stuff for the pool, laid on the chair next to mine.

I looked at the pool. It sparkled from the sun reflection. I wanted to jump in it sooo bad, but I knew I couldn't. Not without something covering my arm so the cast wouldn't get wet. It was such a bad fashion statement. I closed my eyes not wanting to look at it anymore. A shadow came and blocked the sun. I opened my eyes and saw James standing there with my lemonade. He also had one.

I took the glass from him. Something seemed off. I looked into the cup. "Did you spit in it?" I asked.

He didn't answer. "You did spit in it!" He started laughing. I threatened to throw it at him if he didn't stop laughing.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry." He said. "You can have mine."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How am I sure you didn't spit in yours either?"

"Why would I want to drink my own spit!" He said.

It didn't seem like something he would do. "Maybe because you're not drinking it. You're pretending to so I would believe you."

He rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable." He muttered.

"Whatever." I said putting the cup down next to me and laying back down.

He sighed. "How about I buy you a new one?"

"Deal." I said and he left.

~ James POV~

I stood in line at the concession stand at the pool.

"Can I get a lemonade- Carlos what are you doing?" I asked as it was my turn. Carlos was behind the stand.

"What does it look like? I'm working." He said.

"Yeah but why?" I leaned up against the counter.

"Thought I could use the money." He said.

"You're a pop star! You don't need a summer job."

"Yeah I know but if I wanted to go on any dates or-"

"Ahhhh. I see so this is about her."

"Yeah pretty much." He started wiping down the tiny spot they call a counter.

"Why do you need a summer job to impress a girl?" I asked.

He sighed. "Because I don't know if she thinks that I'm some big jerk cause I went to Hollywood and became a singer. So this will make me look like I haven't really changed and down-to-earth."

"You've been talking to my sister haven't you?" that seemed like something someone would get from my sister. "We'll let me tell you this. You're not going to get her by working here. Now give me the lemonade so I don't have to hear my sister complain." I said taking out a few dollars.

Carlos went to grab the lemonade bottle. He set it down in front of me and I handed him the money. "So what do I do then?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know just don't do this. Be creative." And I walked away.

~ Becca's POV~

James delivered me my lemonade. Again. He left and I stayed behind.

I sipped my lemonade as I sat here alone. I sighed. I got up and I threw on my cover up and slipped on my flip flops. I threw all my stuff into my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my lemonade and started to walk home.

It's a walk because it takes at least fifteen minutes to walk home. I walked along the street kicking a rock and it scattered forwards. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Ashley outside. Ashley used to be my friend. We were friends since the sixth grade. She was also in drama club with me. But we stop being friends way before I was took out. She went to the dark side and stole my crush, who she knew I liked, on purpose. Not because she really liked him. But that's not why I stopped.

She was lip locked with someone. My stomach twisted in knots and tears filled my eyes. Because that someone was my boyfriend.


	11. Broken

**Yes.**

**It's true.**

**You are not dreaming.**

**See, I just pinched you and you punched me in the face.**

**It is chapter 11 of Big Time Sister.**

**So I just want to apologize for taking so long to update!**

**I swear I was not meaning to leave you hanging this long. Maybe two, three, four days, but not a week.**

**I was having internet problems and just recently got it fixed.**

**Soooooo...**

**I hope it's worth the wait :)**

**Peaceskies!**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

~ Becca's POV~

Kendall pulled away and looked at me. "Becca it's not what it looks like." He said but I just shook my head. A tear escaped my eye.

"No." I said but it came out faint. Shock, anger, and sadness flooded through me. I wanted anything to yell at him. To go over there and punch Ashley in the face. But I couldn't.

"Becca please let me explain-"

"No!" I got my voice back and yelled at him. "No what. Forget it! It's over!" At that I needed to get away, far away from here. I ran. I didn't go too far away, I actually went back to my house.

I knew James sensed something was wrong. He called after me as I ran. I slammed my bedroom door shut and threw myself on my bed, burying my face in my pillow.

James knocked. "Are you okay?" Concern in his voice.

"Just go away!" I yelled. I heard his footsteps as he left.

~ James POV~

I went down stairs wondering what was up with Becca. There was a knock on the door so I went to answer it.

It was Kendall. But he looked very upset. Uh-Oh. This was not going to be good.

"Is Becca here?" He asked.

"Uh, Yeah. She won't come out of her room."

He groaned. "What happened?" I asked.

"I made a huge mistake."

"What did you do? You hurt her didn't you?"

He gave me a very sad look. I gritted my teeth. "What did you do?" I said through them."

He sighed. "She saw me kissing Ashley."

My eyes went wide. How could he do that to her? "You what!"

"Looks, James, let me explain it's not what it seemed like it was-"

"How could you. Last week all you could think about was her. Stay up because of her. And now you played her and broke her heart."

He started to say something but I cut him off. "No what. Just go, okay? Just leave." I said and shut the door. Some things are meant to be talked out. But breaking someone's heart is different. Especially when you're her older brother.

I turned around and saw Becca standing in the middle of the staircase. "Was that Kendall?" Her voice cracked.

I nodded. "What did he want?" She asked.

"He wanted to talk to you."

"Please tell me you didn't tell him to go."

I nodded. She got very upset by that and started crying. "I screwed this all up!" She yelled.

"How did you screw this up? He's the one who broke your heart."

"But im the one who agreed to risk all of our friendships for this! Why am I so stupid!" She yelled.

I walked towards. "It's okay." I said.

"No. No it's not. Just-just leave me alone. I need to figure this out. Just don't do anything else stupid like that. "She started going back up the stairs.

"Becca wait." I said.

She turned around. "Know what, if I were you I would go back and talk to Kendall and be friends with him and forget about what happened. This is between me and him. So go about your usual life and be buddy-buddy with him." She snapped and went back up to her room. Her door slammed shut.

This was too big of a situation for her and Kendall to figure out by themselves. But I couldn't think about that right now. I was just to mad at Kendall for what he did.

~ Becca's POV~

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy. All the memories of yesterday flooded back and I threw my head back onto my pillow. I reluctantly rolled out of bed. I fixed my tank top which I threw on yesterday with a pair of sweats. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. My throat ached of dehydration. I grabbed a bottle of water and went over to the counter to where my phone sat.

I tapped it and pages flashed up showing I had new messages. I looked at them. 20 missed calls, 18 voice mails, and 51 text messages all from Kendall. Except for one text which was from James.

I just deleted all of the messages and read the one from James which said he was going to hang out with Carlos and Logan. I felt like I was just punched in my stomach when he said _Carlos and Logan _and not Kendall knowing I messed this up bad.

I sighed. There was a knock on the door. I stood still. Oh no. It's probably Kendall. I stayed silent, not moving a muscle for about five minutes. But he kept knocking. I was getting annoyed so I walked over to the door and swung it open ready to tell him off. Only then did I release that it wasn't him. It was Brittany. She was carrying a duffel bag.

"Oh. Britt, hey." I said.

"Hey." She said. She had a smile planted on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," She said walking past me and into the living room. I shut the door and followed her. "I heard that you went through a pretty bad break up. So I came here for the annual help cheer you best friend up after a break up day."

"Wait. How did you know I broke up with Kendall?" I asked. I knew I haven't talked to her since. I haven't talked to anyone since.

"Please. Im your best friend I know when something's wrong. Plus you updated your Facebook status to single." I didn't remember updating my status. Actually I don't remember doing anything last night. So I just shrugged.

I grinned. "So what do you have in mind?" I asked.

She opened up her duffel bag which was laid on the coffee table. "Mani-Pedi's and facials are the classic cheer up." She reached into her bag and took out her makeup bag which is pretty big but she hardly uses it. That's one of the many things we have in common.

She laid it on the table. "Plus magazines. I got the new issues because I know you haven't read any." She took out a stack of what looked like every teen magazine sold.

"So this is going to be like a sleepover during the day?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much except we're not going to put on our pj's." She reached bag into her bag. "And what's a cheer up party without a sweet treat." She pulled out two pints sized frozen yogurt containers. One in each hand.

"Frozen yogurt. Really? I thought it was ice cream."

"It usually is but just because you're sad doesn't mean you can't try and stay healthy." She put them on the table and I rolled my eyes.

"But a pint? Really? I thought maybe more-"

"Oh there's more." She smirked. And one by one started taking them out. About five minutes later she had at least fifty pints of frozen yogurt of all flavors stacked up.

"Oh my God." I said.

"I know."

I looked at it until realization hit me. "Isn't there supposed to be a movie somewhere?"

"Of course." She said casually.

"What did you pick?" I asked wondering what she had in mind.

"Well instead of going with some chick flick or any action movie, which usually winds up with something romantic. I went with something original that probably won't have much romance in it."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "What is it?"

She pulled out the DVD. "We are going to watch the complete collection of _Saw_."

I laughed. "You're awesome."

She smiled. "I know."

~ James POV~

"Wait. So Becca saw Kendall kissing Ashley?" Logan said as we sat in his living room.

"Yup." I said taking a swig of my soda.

"Yikes." Logan said. I texted them this morning saying we needed to talk about this. Since it does kind of involve all of us.

"So what do we do now?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. Becca said that we should just leave this to them and forget about it and stay friends." I said.

"Well should we?" Carlos said.

"It is between Becca and Kendall." Logan said.

"Yeah but it has an effect to all of us." I sighed.

"Does it really?" Logan questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well really it's not any of our business on what goes on between them. The only effect is is that she's upset and you're her older brother so of course you will feel some sort of anger towards Kendall for it." Logan said.

"I guess you're right." I said. "So should we talk to him?"

"I think we should." Logan said.

"Any way she told us to be friends with him." Carlos added.

"And we never heard Kendall's side of the story. All we got was Becca's." Logan said.

"Your right." I said standing up. "We are Big Time Rush. Four hockey players from Minnesota who's been best friends since day one. We have stuck together threw everything. Are we going to let a break up between my sister and him break us apart and ruin my dreams!"

"Your dreams?" Logan said.

"I mean ours.' I said. "Anyways, we have to stick together. Especially now."

"Wow." Logan said after I said my speech." I think that's the most intelligent thing you ever said."

"Thank you." I bowed.

"Let's go" Carlos said.

~ Becca's POV~

Two _Saw _movies, 20 pints of frozen yogurt, and a mani-pedi later, me and Britt lay sprawled on the floor reading magazines. I flipped the page on the _Seventeen _magazine I was reading onto another article about dating. I sighed and tossed it a few feet. I rolled over and laid on my back, putting my arm over my eyes.

"Another dating article?" Brittany said still reading her magazine.

"Yup."

"Yeah, I wasn't really thinking about how much dating advice some of the magazines give." She said.

"Not your fault." I remembered the headline for the article of the one I just tossed a few feet away. I crawled over to it being lazy. I didn't have very good balance and I fell. I tried to reach for the magazine.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

I got ahold of the magazine and found the article. I went over to Britt and laid it in front of her. She glanced at me from her magazine she was reading and took the one I gave her. She read it out loud "What should you do when you still love the guy who broke your heart." She looked at me. "Becca why are you giving me this?"

"So you can read it." I said sitting on the couch.

"Okay you just broke up with the guy you really really liked, possibly loved because he was kissing your worst enemy." I winced. "And you want to try to talk me into dating Carlos?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"You're so weird." She muttered. I grinned.

"Come on. You really like him. Why not you just ask him out while he's here."

"Seriously, we had this conversation before."

"Yeah I know. And here we are having it again because you still haven't gone on a date with him. I mean yeah you're still upset but get over it. Your forgive him and still really like him."

"You're not giving up are you?"

I shook my head.

She sighed. "Okay fine. But, he has to ask me out."

"Then you won't have to wait long." I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing" I said quickly. Me and James have been working with Carlos trying to tell him what he should and shouldn't do to get her to go out with him.


	12. Recover

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 12!**

**I will post more chapters later on today because, well, I do owe it to yalls.**

**Also, after you have read the last chapter of this amazing story (just had to give myself props), how do you feel about me re-writing it?**

**Review and tell you me your thoughts on it!**

**Enjoy!**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

~ Becca's POV~

I sat on Britt's porch swing with her one humid night. "Got any three's?" I asked her.

She shook her head slightly. "Go fish."

"Darn it." I said and grabbed another card from the deck.

"Got any aces?" She asked.

"Oh come on!" I groaned as I took the two aces from my fold and gave them to Britt, who smiled and took them. "That's like the third time in a row."

She laughed. "Hey what do I got to say. Im a pro."

"Im starting to think you're cheating." I said.

"No im not cheating. You just suck at this game."

"Yeah I know. 10's?" I asked. She shook her head again and grabbed yet another card. "And yet we keep playing it!" The swing swung lightly back and forth from our movement. Bugs buzzed around the porch light. It's been two weeks since me and Kendall's break up and yes I got over it. I got over it like the second day but that's when I became very mad. James, Logan, and Carlos are still best friends with him. And im glad for that knowing that this didn't ruin everything for them and break up BTR. But they keep bugging me with trying to talk to him. Luckily Brittany has my side on this battle. She and Carlos have made zero progress. They haven't even seen each other except for a few glances when she's working and he comes to the store.

"It's nice out tonight." I said grabbing my bottle of water and taking a swig and laying down back on the ground.

"Yeah. Nice and humid. Something we don't have often."

"Yeah." I sighed.

Then something unexpected happened that made me and Britt both jump. We heard singing.

"Is that Carlos?" Brittany asked.

I smiled trying to contain my laughter. " Yeah I think it is.

We both got up and walked over to the porch steps. And there was Carlos, standing a few feet away from the steps, singing his heart out.

"Im going to leave you two alone." I whispered to Britt and left.

~ Brittany's POV~

I stood there in disbelief as Carlos sung a few feet away. One of the talks we had after he cancelled I told him that I didn't want him anywhere near my house, only because I was mad. But he listened.

When he finished he smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." I said leaning against the side. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah I guess." I said.

He hesitated before he spoke. "Listen, I know I hurt you and I swear I won't do it again."

" So you came to my house and sang to me to just to see if we were cool and apologize for something I forgave?"

"Yeah. But it's not the only reason." He said. I could tell he was a bit nervous. "I wanted to ask you something.

"What?"

"Would you go out with me tonight?"

I wanted to scream and say yes. But instead I said. "No." His face fell. I smiled. "Only because it's three am and it's past my curfew."

He laughed. "No I meant like tonight tonight. Well maybe more afternoon."

"Then I would love to." I said.

He smiled. "Okay I will pick you up at two pm." He said making it clear.

"Kay." I said. "Night Carlos." I said as he walked away.

"Night Britt." and I backed up and went inside.

~ Becca's POV~

I was leaning against the counter, eating grapes that were in a glass bowl that was set on the counter. Brittany walked in practically jumping up and down.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing." She said a mile to mile grin on her face. "Just that I have a date with Carlos tomorrow!" She started literally jumping up and down this time. I joined her.

"Omg Britt that is awesome!" I said.

"I know!" We now had both of our feet on the ground.

"But you do know im coming over to get you ready tomorrow." I said.

She sighed. "Yeah I was expecting you too." I grinned.

"Well I better get going." I said.

"Are you sure? I still think you should spend the night."

"I would but I have a doctor's appointment pretty early tomorrow." I said.

"Okay then. Be careful." She said.

"No worries. I will." And I walked out.

I walked down the street towards home. I didn't want to have to walk home at this time of night. Having a fifteen year old girl walking blocks to home by herself is not safe. Especially since it's summer vacation and kids are still getting out. So you have these rowdy drunk teenagers out. But I did have a doctor's appointment very early tomorrow. My arm has been hurting me for about five days now. We called the doctor and he said that it might be healing the wrong way. So he set us up an appointment for tomorrow. James is not happy that he has to get up at six o'clock in the morning to drive me. Im not happy about it either. So that leads me here walking alone. I would have stayed at Britt's but then I would have to get up earlier and call James to pick me up and I didn't even give that a second thought.

The humidity stuck to me as I walked. I was just getting to a street that had a stop light. A car that had some pop music blaring out of it stopped as the light turned red.

They were loud and laughing. Then one called out "Hey." I didn't stop or turn around I just ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey you" They kept calling me but I didn't stop. I quickened my pace.

"Hey don't be like that baby. You shouldn't walk away from us." One called. I had enough of this. As I turned the corner I slightly turned around and flipped them off. They sped forward and that was the last of them. Thank God. After that I had thoughts about calling James to pick me up, or hoping that Carlos was still out.

I glanced over my shoulder just to do so. But I didn't notice was that the guys from before had their car parked on the curb and were leaning against it. "Hey you." The one said, a cocky grin on his face.

I started backing away but bumped into one of his friends. I was now in the center. Oh God, no please no. "Hey now, we told you not to walk away from us."

"Just leave me alone." I said.

"Come on." he said and stepped towards me grabbing my arm. I slapped it off.

"Don't touch me." I growled clenching my fists. He went and grabbed my arm again with more force this time. I snapped then. My fist went flying and connected with his noise. I got him pretty hard. Blood squirted everywhere. Pain shot up my arm as I realized I hit him with my broken one. But that was the least of my worries. His buddies looked at me with ticked off expressions and disbelief. Before anything else could happen, I took off running. Bad thing was, was that I was at the part between me and Britt's house. So I just decided to go straight and go to my house.

I could hear the guy's friends running behind me. I took a detour and went up into someone's yard and hopped their fence. I ran and jumped over the fences till I got to the other side where the road was. I looked around, I noticed I wasn't too far but still pretty far from home. I grabbed my phone. I needed to call James. But just my luck I tripped and fell. My phone scatter in front of me. I tried to reach for it but then someone picked it up. I looked up to see one of the guys' friends. Oh crap.

I got up. "Give me my phone." I said.

"I don't think so." He said.

"I said give me my phone!" I lurched forward but then was pulled back. Then I noticed the other guys had caught up. This was just great. If I survive this night I was going to get an I-told-you-so from Brittany. I pushed that from my mind right now.

I pushed away and turned around. Lucky for me my parents in rolled my in a taekwondo class my first year of middle school. I only stayed my sixth and seventh grade years but it was still enough.

They came after me but I managed to punch and kick them away. After all of them where on the ground, I proudly turned to the one with my phone. He stared in disbelief. "Now im going to ask this nicely one more time. Give me back my phone." I said.

He smirked. "No."

"Okay then, you've been warned." I said and I did a roundhouse kick to the face on him. He fell to the ground and I crouched down beside him, grabbing my phone. "I told you to give me my phone." I said.

I got up and ran. I didn't stop running until I was home.

I opened my front door and slammed it shut once I was in side. I locked it and the dead bolt. I leaned against it and slid down to the floor. Adrenaline still pumping through me and I tried to reclaim my breath. I was still a bit shaking up. I sighed and leaned my head back, against the door.

Then there was a knock. But from where I was it sounded like someone was banging. Oh no. One of those guys must have followed me here. I thought. I screamed and jumped back.

James came down. "Becca what the heck are you doing making all this noise?" He asked. There was another knock. "And couldn't you get the door." He was definitely grumpy.

"James don't!" I pleaded.

"Why?"

"Just don't."

He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

~ James POV~

"Oh, hey Logan." I said stifling a yawn.

"Hey." He said.

"What are you doing here scaring the crap out of my sister?" I said.

He laughed. "Nothing I was just on my way home and thought I'd give you a heads up that my mom is coming by for an inspection tomorrow."

"Oh." I said carrying out the word. "Your just now getting back?"

"Yeah. Well my mom said that if I left then when I wanted to, it would seem rude, so I left when she left."

"Oh okay." I said. "Well im going back to bed."

"Alright. See you later bud." He peered around me to Becca. "Bye Becca." He smirked teasing her about what happened a few minutes ago. Without looking at her I knew she was glaring at him.

I shut the door and went into the kitchen to where my sister just left to. "Well im going to go to bed." She said and started to leave the room.

"Wait right there." I said. She had an ice pack on her broken arm.

"What?"

"Why is it four o'clock am and your just getting home, waking me up by screaming at Logan, and have an ice pack on your arm. I mean I didn't know it hurt that much." I took a seat at the dining room table. She soon joined me.

"Okay I was out so late because i was at Brittany's."

"Why were you two up so late?"

"Because we've been having problems falling asleep. Anyways, on the way home I was getting harassed by these group of dudes. So I punched the one in the face, which is why my arm hurts, and the others came after me. I beat them up later on and came home. I screamed at Logan because I thought he was one of the guys coming here to finish me."

"Wow. Okay. Why didn't you call me?"  
" Well at first I didn't want to. But after they started chasing me I tried to but I tripped and the one took my phone. But I got it back."

"Okay." I shrugged. "I'm going back to bed. So keep it down."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

~ Becca's POV~

"Hold still." I told Brittany the following afternoon. She was sitting in a plastic chair in her bathroom for the past hour as I tried to do her makeup for her date with Carlos.

"Ugh. Are you almost done yet?' she complained.

"No. Now stop complaining."

"But you've been working on me forever."

"No. Not forever, I only knew you since first grade and that's not forever."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't do that! aww now look what you did! You made me mess up your eyeliner." I said putting the pencil down and grabbing a damp q tip.

"You know too much makeup makes people look fake"

"Im not putting on that much" I said wiping away the mess. "It just seems like it. Don't forget im still trying to find the right colors, so a lot of it im wiping off."

"Whatever." She sighed.

I grabbed the pencil. "Now don't move." I said and started to apply it again. "Britt, you need to loosen up." I could see how tensed she was.

"What if he doesn't show? What if something happened like last time."

"You need to calm down. He's coming, you're going to have an awesome time, and you're going to tell me every detail later." I capped the eyeliner pencil and started to put her hair into a high ponytail.

"So what did the doctor say?" She asked.

"Nothing really. He said that it was fine and it was just pain from it healing." I shrugged. "He had to do an x-ray to make sure it was healing and that I didn't mess it up when I punched the guy last night. He prescribed me antibiotics for the pain."

Brittany gave me the I-told-you-so when I told her about last night. So for now on I don't think she's going to let me leave her house in the middle of the night without someone with me.

I finished her hair and stepped back.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing. Considering I did your whole look." I smiled.

"Not to casual."

"No. The makeup makes you look date-tastic." I grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her off the chair and into her bedroom. I put her in front of her full length mirror.

"Wow." She said.

"See this is why me and you are best friends."

She laughed. "Yeah that's why im going to teach you how to play go fish."

I laughed. "Okay maybe later." There was a knock on the door. "I'll get that." I said and dashed down to the stairs. I opened the door. "Hey Carlos." I said.

"Oh, hey Becca" He said clearly surprised.

I glanced behind me making sure Brittany was coming. "Don't worry im only here to make over Britt." I said.

"Oh." He mouthed. I could tell when Britt came into few because he lit up.

"Hey Carlos" Brittany said from behind me.

He was speechless for a moment. "Hey Britt. Wow you look Amazing."

She blushed. "Thanks. Becca got to me."

"Well let's go!" Carlos said and moved to the side to let her pass.

"You guys have fun." I said as they walked to his car. I shut the door and went upstairs to gather my things.


	13. Dreams

**Hey guys! **

**I know I said I would post another chapter yesterday, but I completely forgot! **

**So I will post two today.**

**Promise.**

**Enjoy!**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

~ Brittany's POV~

"Carlos, where are you taking me?" I asked again. He didn't tell me where we were going. He had his hands covering my eyes so I wouldn't see and guiding me the best he could.  
"I'll show you in a second." He said. I sighed.  
I stumbled along until we stopped. "Okay. Open!" He said and moved his hands away from my eyes. I opened them to see that we were at the park. This was where Kendall also took Becca on their first date. Instead they did it illegally and we were here legally. And instead of a meteor shower, in front of me was a picnic that Carlos had set up.  
"Wow Carlos. It's impressive." I walked over and sat down on the blanket where he already sat.  
"Thank you." He said. We sat there in silence barely making small talk as we ate.  
I decided to break the ice. "So how was L.A?" I asked. That launched us into a conversation. We talked about what had happened while they were gone. Him about L.A, and me about school and here. The sun overhead had made its way over more west.  
"Wow." I said as I glanced at my phone. "It's already quarter till six!"  
"We should start heading out." Carlos said. I helped him clean up the mess and pack everything else back into the picnic basket. I could tell that there was something on his mind that he wasn't really sure about.  
We loaded up the car and he drove me back home. He walked me up to my front door.  
"Thanks Carlos. I had fun." I smiled.  
"Me too" He smiled back. "So I guess I'll see you later?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay." He hesitated before he started to turn. I knew what he was thinking about doing. I then decided why not.  
I grabbed him by the wrist and pecked him on the lips. That surprised him. "Bye Carlos." I said and turned and walked towards the door.  
"Bye Britt." He had a huge grin on his face. I shut my front door reliving one of the best dates in my head.

~ Becca's POV~

"Okay spill." I said to Britt on the phone later on. I picked a piece of left over heated up Chinese chicken with my chopstick. I laid on my belly towards the end of my bed. Careful not to have the whole container fall of the end.  
"It was awesome." She said and started telling me everything. Not missing one second of it.  
"Whoa whoa whoa wait. You kissed him!" I dropped the chicken on accident. Luckily it landed in the container.  
"Just a peck, but yeah!"  
"Wow." I said kind of surprised. But I wasn't going to say anything because me and Kendall kissed on our first date. But I was surprised at Brittany because just a week ago she wouldn't have even given a second word on the topic of kissing Carlos.  
"So" I said.  
"So what?"  
"Im still waiting for my thank you." I teased. Sort of.  
"Thank you!" She said really meaning it. "If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened."  
"I know." I smirked.  
James called me from down stairs. "I'll be right there." I yelled to him moving the receiver away from my mouth as I did so. "Listen Britt, I'll call you back. My brother needs something."  
"Okay. Talk to you later."  
"Kay." I said and hung up. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to where James stood, a pickle jar in his hand. "What do you want?"  
"I need help. I can't get this darn thing open." He said.  
"You need my help opening a pickle jar?"  
He nodded. I sighed." Okay. Um. Have you tried tapping the lid with a butter knife?"  
"No I haven't." He said and dashed over to the drawer where we kept our silverware. Pickle jar still in hand. He grabbed a knife and went to tap the lid.  
"James wait!" I tried to stop him but it was too late. My trick worked. But when he did it, being the moron he was, he was holding the lid. The bottom of the jar fell and hit the ground. Glass, pickles, and pickle juice covered the floor. "Aww James." I said.  
"Oh man! I didn't even get a pickle!" He whined.  
I walked over and picked a pickle off the floor. I rinsed it off in the sink and handed it to him. " Here." I watched him as he sniffed it then licked it. He shrugged and bit it. I rolled my eyes and started heading to the stairs.  
" Wait. Where do you think your going." He said.  
" Where does it look like im going? To my room."  
" No your not." He said. " Your coming with me to Kendall's for dinner.  
I burst out laughing. He had to be joking. " You're not serious!" The look he gave me told me he was. " Oh no. Im not going."  
" You have been way to antisocial since your break up."  
" I have not! Just because I havent been hanging out with you or Carlos or Logan does not mean i'm being "antisocial"." I said using airquotes.  
" Whatever. But you're still coming with me."  
" If you expect me to go with you to my ex-boyfriends house who is my ex because he cheated on me with my worst enemy, then your insane."  
" Come on. Carlos, Logan and their families are gonna be there too."  
I pretending to consider it for a second. " Hmmm. No." I said and started to go back to my room. But what I didnt except was James grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. He grabbed his keys and swung the door opened. " Wait. I need my shoes!" I said hoping he would bring me back upstairs, that way I would have a chance. But instead he grabbed my flip flops, which I had by the front door. darn it. Why did I have to put them there.  
I tried to wiggle free but it didnt work. " James put me down!"  
" Nope." He said and opened the passenger side of his car and threw me in. I tried to get out but he kept pushing me back in. He took the gum that he had in his mouth and stuck it on the door handle. I cringed away from it and he shut the door. I sighed in defeat and crossed my arms as he got in and drove away.  
We didnt talk. I had my arms crossed and was clearly ticked off. " Dont get mad at me if he gets hurt." I warned.  
He sighed " Fine. Just dont kill him."  
" Not making any promises."  
We stopped at a red light and thought about trying to make another run for it. But then I remembered the gum on the handle.  
" Wait. You were chewing gum while eating a pickle?"  
" It's actually quit tasty." He said. I rolled my eyes.  
We got to Kendall's and I saw Logan's car in the drive way, along with his parents' and Carlos's parents car's too. Of course Kendall's and where there too. James got out and started walking towards the front door. I didnt budge. When he noticed I didnt do the same, he rolled his eyes and opened my door, throwing me yet again over his shoulder. He knocked on the door and I took a deep breath as the door opened expecting Kendall to answer. But instead it was Katie.  
We walked in, well James walked in and I was still carried. He put me down after Katie shut the door. I tried to get past him and out the door but he pushed me back. I made not even a slight movement to test, and he reacted with it. I wasnt going to be able to escape. Thanks James. He probably didnt even know what this was like for me. All he knew was that I was really, really, really mad. Besides from being that, I was upset for losing a friend too. So seeing Kendall again would put me through pain.  
I sat down on the couch next to Logan.  
" Wow im surprised to see you here." He said, shocked. " I mean, really, I am."  
" Yeah I know. I was dragged here. Literally."  
He chuckled. " Yeah I saw your entrance of being carried in here."  
I sighed. Kendall wasnt in sight. Thank God. But i was in unease. Knowing that I was in his house, with his mother and sister. That alone makes you feel uncomfortable. i mean I really like . It's not her fault her son is cheating, good-for-nothing, skunk bag.  
And then speaking of the devil, Kendall came bounding down the stairs. " Hey buddy!" He said to James. Then he did a quick search of the room as a do so and then his eyes landed on me. His face lit up with shock not excepting me to be here. And then his eyes turned to sadness. I quickly turned my head and he went off and did whatever he was going to do before.  
Luckily, I had Logan to talk to. We talked for a good part of the evening. I would talk to Carlos but then he would be the worst person to talk to if the breakup subject came into mind. It was going to be a while before I would be sure I could talk to him without something like that coming up. And James I just plain out didnt want to talk to right now.  
throughout the evening I made small chat with Logan's and Carlos's parents. Later that night as everyone was gathered in the living room after dinner, eating pie. I escaped to the kitchen for another can of soda. The good thing was, was that Kendall kept his distance and sat as far as he could away from me in the living room.  
I went to the fridge, Carlos came in to get a can too.  
" Hey Becca. surprised to see you here."  
" Yeah." I said not really wanting to talk for, well you know the reason. And this was just the way the topic would come up. But I didnt want to leave because it would hurt his feelings. I didnt want that.  
" Yeah I mean, I wouldnt have been so surprise if i wasnt for the reason that this was Kendall's house. And that he just got caught making out with your worst enemy. so."  
That was a very touchy subject to me. And the way he put it made me react. On the counter was a glass that still had a few drops of whatever was in it, gathered at the bottom. Without thinking I picked it up and threw it at Carlos to make him shut up. He moved out of the way and the glass hit the wall and shattered. He had hurt on his face. But I just turned around and walked out of the house.  
I didnt want to do that, to act that way. To do something that, if he didnt move out of the way, would hurt Carlos. But I did. One word relating to that subject was like being hit. It still hurt to talk about it. I walked quickly down the street. I needed to get away. I just kept walking. I walked all the way to my house and up to my room.

~ James POV~

We all watched as my sister stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house after the sound of broken glass echoed through the house.  
Carlos came in a few seconds after she made her exit. " Yeah. She's still very touchy on the breakup subject." I saw Kendall wince a little.  
" I'll go clean up whatever mess she made." I sighed and went to the kitchen.  
" I'll help too." Kendall said going the opposite direction. I went into the kitchen and saw, what im assuming, was what used to be a cup. I shook my head slowly as I bent down to pick up the big pieces. Kendall came in with a broom and dust pan.  
As I tossed the big chunks of glass away, Kendall started sweeping the little shards into a pile. I grabbed the dust pan and bent down as he swept them onto the dust pan. I then tossed them into the trash can.  
" Look man, im sorry for my sisters behavior." I apologized.  
He sighed. " She's still really mad isnt she?"  
" I think the cup would answer your question if it could."  
" I dont think she'll ever forgive me."  
" Maybe she will. You just gotta give her time."  
" James it's been weeks since it happened! And she usually doesnt hold grudges like that! Only the people who screw it up bad get's that kind of attitude put towards them."  
" Trust me I know." He looked sad. He really missed her. " Look, maybe if you apologize to her and try to talk to her it will-"  
" Carlos cant even bring up the subject without her trying to throw something at him! You could only imagine what it would be like if I brought up the subject! There will probably be knives involved!"  
" Just chill, okay? She'll come around when she comes around."  
" But what if she never does?"  
" Then I dont know."  
Kendall blew out a breath which seemed like he's been holding in for a while and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright."

~ Becca's POV~

I laid on my bed later that night. My head resting against my head board. I heard when James came home, but he didnt bother me. He knows when I should and shouldnt be bothered. I had my ipod in it's dock and had it down low so it was background music. Only my lamp on my desk was on.  
I flipped through the pictures on my phone starting from the first day I got it, my fifteenth birthday. I had all of my current friends on there. doing the courtesy of erasing the one's who ditched me. I even had some of me and the guys during the visit now. I also erased all the pictures of me and Kendall and just Kendall alone.  
Speaking of which, I just then came across a photo. It was a picture of me and him in front of my house. It was my favorite picture, and even though I dont even want to glance at him, I didnt have the heart to erase it.  
I sighed and flung my phone across my bed. It now laid at the edge, that if I bounced, it would fall. Through all the anger and vengeance I felt towards him, I missed him. As my best friend. As my boyfriend. But what he did to me was just mean and hurtful. And wrong. And so many words.  
I closed my eyes as all these feelings rushed through me, making me feel light headed. Anger. Sadness. vengeance. Hurt. Miss. I wish only James and the rest knew how I felt. Then they would stop bugging me to talk to him.  
I hadnt realized how tired I was until I closed my eyes. I fell quickly to sleep. But the dreams I had were hardly dreams. They were more like replays of the past. Starting from the first day the guys came back home. Through everything till this day. From the day Kendall asked me if I still liked him, to later that night when he told me he over heard me and . To our first date and first kiss. To The day I fell and broke my arm, to when I saw him kiss Ashley. To tonight when I saw him for the first time in weeks, what looked like sadness in his eyes.  
I awoke in a cold sweat and my breath rushed in like I hadnt breathed. I glanced at my clock. 1:13. I groaned and rolled off my bed. I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a Aeropostale tee shirt and walked to the bathroom. I changed and brushed my teeth. I walked back to my room and threw my clothes on the floor, turning off my ipod and shutting my desk lamp off. I climbed back into bed. I closed my eyes hoping this time I wouldnt have a replay.  
I was running. I dont know from what, but I was scared. I heard the voices shouting and I remembered them from that night walking home from Brittany's house. I was too busy looking over my shoulder that I ran into someone. I gulped and was about to scream when I noticed that the person had his arms wrapped around me." I will let nothing hurt you." Kendall whispered. I heard the guys coming from behind me. Kendall grabbed my hand and we took off. We found this abandoned looking house and ran into it. I started running up the staircase as he locked the front door. We went up to one of the bedrooms. We locked the door and slid down to the floor, our backs against the door. Then there was banging against it. We quickly moved towards the window, when they started throwing rocks. I held on to Kendall for life, as one rock hit the glass. BAM. Then another. slowly the glass started to crack. Before the window broke completely I jerked awake.  
I rolled over trying to shake the dream from my head. It seemed so real. But the only thing that had me knowing it wasnt real in a second, was that I felt safe with Kendall. That I wanted to be with him, for him to hold me. It made me laugh a bit before I knew that I did want that. But like I said, what he did still hurts.  
A rock hit my window and I realized that thats what had woken me. Someone throwing rocks at my window. I tried to roll off my bed successfully but failed, and I hit the floor. I got up and made my way to my window. I looked out and you would have never guessed who I saw. It was Kendall. All thoughts of missing him washed away. Anger flooded threw me again. I threw open my window.  
" Kendall! What the hell are you doing! Trying to break my window?" I hissed.  
" Becca we need to talk."  
" No we dont!"  
" Yes we do."  
" Your the last person on this earth I want to talk to. especially at two am!"  
" Becca just give me a minute."  
" No! Now stop throwing rocks at my window before you break it!" And I shut my window. I started walking back towards my nice, comfy, soft bed. When another rock hit the window.  
That was it. I went over to the window. Gave him the Ill-be-out-in-a-minute. I knew he would keep bugging me, along with my brother and the other two if I didnt talk to him. So I was just going to get it out of the way. The sooner I did this the sooner it would be done. Then I wouldnt have to ever speak to Kendall again.  
I walked down the stairs, not even trying to be careful not to wake James. He's a heavy sleeper, he'll probably sleep through it. If not, then to freakin bad for him.  
I walked out my back door and across the yard to Kendall. The grass was cold and wet with dew. I stopped a few feet away from him and crossed my arms.  
" All I ask is for you to let me explain without interrupting me."  
" Fine."  
" Look it really wasnt what it looked like it was. Okay I was going to the pool to see you because I knew that James was probably going to swim, and I knew that you werent going to put something on your cast to keep it from getting wet. So I was coming to keep you company." He took a deep breath. " But on my way I saw Ashley out front. Of course she came over to talk to me. I tried to get away and told her I had to leave, but then she asked where. So I told her I was going to meet my girlfriend, you. And then she started to get all flirty, probably just to torture you hoping you would see. I finally got passed her when she stepped infront of me and kissed me. But just her luck, there you were. Look, when I pulled away, it wasnt because I knew I was caught, I did it because I dont like her. And she's a very bad kisser." I smirked. " But I would never do something like that to you. I would never hurt you."  
Wow. I wanted to believe that so much, but something like that seemed to good to be true. " I dont believe you."  
" What?" He seemed a bit upset.  
I drew in a breath. " I said I dont believe you." I looked at him. " Look, you dont have to waste your time making up some story. I would really appreciate it if you dont wake me up at two in the morning to lie to me."  
" I'm not lieing-"  
" something like that dosent happen, Okay? So-just dont waste your time."  
I started to walk back towards my house when he started to speak again. i stopped and turned around. " You really dont believe me?"  
I shook my head.  
" Okay then." He started to back up slowly, still facing me. " All im saying is that I told you the truth. Thats all that matters." He turned around and walked away.  
I sighed. This was just my summer.


	14. Apologies

**Ta da!**

**Chapter 14!**

**Oh and if the writing seems to close together, its because of the browser im using.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

~James POV~

" Hey." I said to Kendall as I walked in his room the following day. He seemed depressed again. " Wassup?"  
" Nothing." He said. He was laying on his back on his bed, his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.  
" I know somethings up, spill it Knight."  
He sighed. " It's your sister."  
I groaned. " Dude, your depressed about a cup?"  
He smirked. " No. It's not that." His smirk turned back into a frown. " I went to talk to her last night."  
" Really? When?"  
" When you were asleep."  
" You couldnt have. I didnt hear you knock on the door or her yelling."  
" I threw rocks at her window, which woke her up and yes she was mad. Waking her up made her madder. But she came down and to the backyard, probably so she can get it over with. But I told her."  
" And?" I said after he didnt continue.  
" And she didnt believe me. She thought I was lying which made her even more mad! And She said stuff like that doesnt happen in reality."  
" You gotta admit though, it doesnt seem like something that would happen. It actually does sound like a story a cheater would tell."  
He took this in. " Yeah it does doesnt it?" He groaned. " No wonder she doesnt believe me!" He sat up. " What do I do now?"  
I didnt know how to answer at first. I didnt know what to do. On the other hand, this part I could help them with. " I'll talk to her."  
His face brightened. " Really?" I nodded.

~ Becca's POV~

I laid on my bed that morning, well more like afternoon. I didnt want to get out of bed. I was just too mad. How could Kendall show up at my house at two am and lie to me? I wanted to believe him, but I couldnt. That stuff doesnt happen in life. Does it? Maybe Hollywood changed him after all. First he kissed my worst enemy, then he lied to me. I didnt know who I wanted to kill more, Kendall or Ashley. Kendall never lied. He couldnt lie. He was horrible at it. And he never cheated on anyone and was never the cheating type. Why did the one I really really liked have to be the one that changed!  
I sighed. I really did want to believe him since he was brave enough to come to my house in the middle of the night, without any witnesses. After just hours before, I threw a cup at Carlos and it broke because he brought up the subject. If I wanted to believe him so much, then why do I keep saying I didnt. What I needed was proof. I replayed the whole scene of last night in my head. How he looked upset when I started yelling at him. How he looked shocked that I came out, along with sadness. When he told me his story, how he looked and sounded so sincere. How he looked pained talking about it. How hurt and sad he was and I told him I didnt believe him. To the last part when he looked like he was about to cry.  
So Kendall was telling the truth. Nobody can lie that good. Kendall wasnt an actor. And who said that since Ashley took the last guy I really really liked, that she couldnt take Kendall either?  
I felt so bad and stupid. I hurt the one guy that I truly liked, and possibly even loved, because I accused him more then I did Ashley. Why did I do that! I wanted to scream. I wanted to beat Ashley's pretty little face up that not even plastic surgery can make her look normal. I wanted to kill her. I needed revenge. But now all I needed to do was make up with Kendall.

~ James POV~

When I got home I could see that Becca was upset. But not in the way I was expecting. She didnt seem like she was just lied to by the guy, who she thought, kissed her worst enemy. She actually seemed depressed. sad. Angry though. She was defiantly angry. But by the way she acted made me think it wasnt Kendall she was angry at.  
I hadn't seen her for the whole day except for when she came down for cereal.  
Later on, I went up to go talk to her. After all I did promise Kendall. I knocked on her door and slowly opened it. She usually dosent answer when I knock, so I just open it slowly, just in case.  
" Hey." I said as I closed the door behind me. She was laying on her back in the middle of her floor. Her left arm was placed on her stomach, as she held her right hand about a foot above it with her clackers. She just stared as her clackers clacked. Yeah, something was bothering her. She only brought out her clackers when she needed to think.  
" What do you want." She said flatly, not even looking at me.  
" Whats up? You seem like something's bothering you." I hopped up on her computer desk.  
" Nothing."  
" Dont give me that. I know something's wrong."  
She sighed and stopped clacking. She sat up and looked at me. " He's telling me the truth isnt he?"  
I nodded and she fell back down on the ground. " You believe him?" I said

surprised and shocked.  
" Yes, I do." She said as she got up. She went over to her window and looked out it. " I just now did, this morning. I just wish I knew how to tell him."  
I sighed. " Look, him, Carlos, and Logan are coming over tonight. You can talk to him then." She just nodded. And that was what was left of the conversation.

~ Becca's POV~

I heard when the guys came, but I didnt go down stairs right away. I was going to have to go down there some point while they were here to talk to Kendall. Finally when I got the guts up, I pushed myself off my bed and walked down the stairs. As I hit the bottom step, they all looked at me. Carlos and Logan looked bewildered and surprised. James tried to act like he was surprised, but it didnt fool anyone. And Kendall looked surprised and upset.  
I took a few steps and took a deep breath. " Kendall, can we talk?"  
Logan and Carlos looked very shocked, but also had that excitement on there faces, wondering what was going to happen next. James tried to imitate them, but failed again.  
Kendall looked very surprised and worried for a moment. " Are you going to hurt me?"  
I thought it was sorta funny that he didnt include yell either. But it also made me feel sad because of him assuming it. " No."  
Worriness left and he shrugged. " Okay."  
He still sat there looking at me. " Can we take a walk?" I said.  
" Sure." I walked to the door, opened it, and walked out. Kendall followed. I heard the door shut a few feet behind me.  
He jogged up to me and slowed so our paces matched. " Sooo, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
" Everything, mostly." I let go of the breath I been holding. " Since now this break up has become mostly everything."  
He looked kind of confused. " Okay?"  
" Look im sorry." I said looking straight ahead and kept walking. " Im sorry I didnt believe you last night. But." I took in another sharp breath. " I do now."  
" Wow. Really?" He seemed completely shocked, and lost.  
" Yes."  
" James talked to you."  
" Yes he did. But, I already believed you before then." I stopped. He was a few feet ahead before he noticed I had stopped. He turned around and looked at me.  
" Kendall, I always wanted to believe you. To find some way that you were innocent. And im sorry that I didnt blame Ashley for the big part of it. That I blamed you. And I would understand that you wouldnt even want to glance at me anymore. Since it seemed like thats what I did to you."  
The corners of his mouth turned up. " I came and talked to you last night because I wanted to fix things up. It was to weird not having you around."  
I smiled. " So do you forgive me?"  
" Yeah, I forgive you. Only if you forgive me."  
" Why would you need forgiveness?"  
" Because, I hurt you. Even though it wasnt my fault, I did."  
" Okay. Your forgiven."  
" Friends again?" He asked holding out his hand.  
I smiled and shook it. " Friends again." We didnt move our hands away right then. They stayed until we both really noticed and pulled away.  
We stood there in silence for a moment. " So is she actually really a bad kisser?" I asked.  
He snorted. " Yeah, she kinda is." That made me laugh.  
We turned back and started walking back to my house. " But you do know what we need to do now?"  
" What?"  
" We need revenge."  
" Oh you bet we do."  
" Yeah, hey do you want to go shooting today?" I asked.  
" You mean like at a shooting range?"  
" Yeah I wasnt thinking a range."  
" We are not shooting Ashley. Now matter how tempting that sounds, it would do us no good if we were both in jail for the rest of our lives with the charge of murder."  
" Ya I know." I sighed.  
" But we will get her back. Good."  
I smirked and so did he.

* * *

**Yalls have been waiting for this moment since Becca saw Ashley kissing Kendall. **

**So ta da!  
Everything's better!**


	15. Revenge

~ James POV~

Me, Logan, Becca and Kendall all stood under the street lamp in front of Ashley's house the next night.  
" I don't know about this." Whispered Logan.  
" Chillax. Everything is going to be fine." Whispered Kendall.  
" Yeah but what if we get caught?" Logan said.  
" You don't have to do this. If you're so worried then go home." Becca said. " And you guys dont have to keep whispering."  
We all stood there waiting for Carlos to come. Becca had made some kind of controller which she rewired with the street lamp. A push of the button and the street lamp would go off so Becca and Kendall can get revenge without it being too noticeable. But for the controller to work, we needed a bobby pin, which we forgot. So Carlos went back to get one.  
Finally Carlos came running up the street. " I got it." He announced as he handed it to my sister.  
She stuck it wherever it needed to go and took a deep breath. " You ready?"  
We all agreed and she pushed the button. We all looked up and watched as the street lamp flickered...and... black. It went out.  
" Yes!" My sister said. " Let's do this!"

~ Becca's POV~

Me and Kendall made our way to Ashley's driveway and stopped by her Porsche. Kendall dropped the duffel bag he was holding, and bent down and unzipped it. He took out the baseball bat and golf club. He tossed me my baseball bat and I caught it.  
I smirked and walked over to the car. I lifted the bat up and WHAM! Smacked it right into the side of Ashley's $300,000 red Porsche. Kendall went to the front and whacked the front window and it shattered. Carlos, Logan, and James all stood apart, glued to their binoculars, looking out for us in different directions.  
Kendall went to Ashley's yesterday while her parents were at work so we can start our revenge. She answered and seemed pleased to see him. He sorta flirted with her and she invited him inside. She left to go probably put on something shorter and tighter while Kendall sat in the living room. After she left, Kendall opened the window where James and Carlos had been hiding in the bush. Kendall opened the air vent in the living room and Carlos and James had thrown him the three week dead opossum and Kendall stuck it in the air vent. He then called Ashley from down stairs saying his mother needed him and left.  
It started to stink right away and Ashley called her parents and when they got home they left to spend the night at a hotel. They called an exterminator which came today and found it, but they stayed another night because of the smell. The only reason they would come home was if God forbid Ashley forgot the right shade of lip stick or something.  
Me and Kendall whacked and dented the car for about a half hour. I stopped and stood by the passenger side door. Kendall was on the other side.  
" Should we go inside?" He asked.  
I smiled. " Oh yeah." He smiled. I opened the passenger door and climbed inside. Kendall opened the backseat door on the drivers side and it fell off.  
I burst out laughing. This was perfect. Kendall joined in. " Don't worry, we'll put it back on and she will never know."  
" Yeah, well unless she went to go open it." Kendall laughed.  
Ashley's car was littered with makeup and cd's. The back seat was covered in fashion magazines and more makeup. The front still had an old Mc. Donalds cups. I started to break all of the cd's and use all of her makeup by drawing all over the front. I got done in the front quicker than Kendall so I went to the back to help him. He was almost already through ripping all of the magazines. I did what I did in the front to the back.  
We destroyed the inside for about another half an hour. When we were done, I helped Kendall put the door back on. We stepped back and examined our work I had done with a smile on my face the whole time. It didnt look like a car anymore.  
Kendall held out his hand and I smacked it. " We did good." He said.  
" Oh yeah! Wait till Ashley see's it!"  
Carlos, Logan and James came over to us to see our work. They were completely shocked. But were laughing.  
" Great job! Now let's go just in case someone saw or heard and called the cops!" James said.  
Kendall grabbed the duffel bag and threw our bat and club into it. I ran over to the street lamp and turned it back on, and quickly unwired it. Logan, James, and Carlos took off down the street. I threw the controller into the bag Kendall still held. He took off and I followed after. I wasnt as fast in the six inch pumps I was wearing. Don't ask why I wore heals. After a few blocks I stopped and walked in a fast pace. The guys were nowhere in sight.  
I walked alone until I noticed a familiar group of guys at the corner. But they werent the ones I wanted to see. It was the ones from the other night. I stopped and quickly crossed the street and took off down the opposite street. I slowed when I was far enough and noticed I went into the direction which would take me forever to get home.  
I walked faster still and I looked behind me as I rounded a corner. I turned my head straight again to be found almost running into someone. This guy had a smirk on his face and I noticed him as one of the other guys.  
I turned quickly to go back but the rest of his buddies where already there. Great, I was in the circle again.  
" Hey look who it is." the one said. " Oh we told you not to run from us."  
One of them behind me grabbed me and I tried to squirm free. It was no use. One covered my mouth so I couldnt scream. I knew what was going to happen. I was now completely terrified. So I bit the one guys hand and screamed for help, but not too soon after it was covered again.  
Just then I heard a familiar voice. I thanked God. " Let her go."  
The one guy moved and I saw James standing a few feet away with my baseball bat. Logan and Carlos flanked on both sides. Logan had the golf club. I didnt see Kendall though.  
" Why?" The one said. He voice shook. Was he scared? I noticed they all seemed worried and scared.  
" Get your hands off my sister." James said.  
The guy laughed nervously. " Your sister. This is-this is your sister?"  
" Yeah." James said, taking a step closer. " And I would like you to let her go."  
The guy was pratically shaking in his shoes. Why would he be afraid of James? But the guy tried to act tough and said, " No."  
Before James could make another move, the guy holding me had frozen and I got free. As soon as I was free, he noticed and tried to grab me again. But I punched him in the face, with my right arm this time, and he fell. This started a fight. James, Logan, and Carlos ran forward and started punching and hitting as the guys hit back.  
I turned around and one of the guys whipped around a punched me in the nose. My vision went blurry and I fell... into a pair of arms. I blinked and looked up and saw Kendall.  
" You okay?" He said. I just nodded. He helped me up to my feet. " Let's get away from this." We started walking and finally came to my house. " Okay let's go get your nose cleaned up." He said.  
I walked up to the bathroom upstairs and he followed. I sat down on the toilet seat and he came over. " Dosent seem broken." He said after he examined it after a second. He ran his finger across the top of my nose to see if it was broken. I scrunched it as I usually do when someone touches it, but winced when it hurt. He laughed and shook his head.  
He grabbed a cotton ball and ripped it in two and put them in my nose to stop the blood from coming out. He took a washcloth and wet it and started whipping under my nose, where the blood had been.  
" How you feeling?" He asked when he was done.  
I shrugged. " I dunno. Shooken up, I guess."  
" Let me go get ice for your nose." He said and left. I realized how much I missed him and how much I wanted him back. As my boyfriend. But did he want me back? I mean he always liked me so why wouldn't he still now? But maybe these current events changed and he didnt like me anymore. I wanted to talk to him about it but I dont know if I could bring myself to it. I took the cotton out of my nose because it seemed to have stopped bleeding.  
Kendall came back in and placed the ice pack on my nose. I got lost in his beautiful green eyes. He didnt seem to notice at first. Then he noticed. " Are you okay?" He asked.  
" Yeah i'm fine."  
" Are you sure?" .  
I sighed and I took off the ice pack and laid it on the counter and stood up. I walked out and leaned against the banister for the stairs and looked down into the living room.  
" Becca?" He said a bit worried.  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, not looking at him. " You know, I still really really like you." I let my breath go. " And I know you probably don't still really really like me."  
I turned around and faced him after he didnt say anything. He was leaning against the door frame, smiling.  
Once I looked at him he spoke. " No. I dont still really really like you." I looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at him. It was an embarrassing moment for me.  
He walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands and lifted my face so I had to look at him. " I dont really really like you because I love you."  
My eyes widened and I stared at him. Shocked. " What?"  
" I said I love you. I always have. You are the only girl I ever cried over after I thought I lost you."  
I smiled. In heals it was easier to kiss him. He pulled away and wrapped me in his arms. I wanted to stay there all night. I was in his arms again, I felt safe and happy. I wanted this for so long again.  
" Will you be my Becca again?" He whispered in my ear.  
I sighed dramatically. " Okay. Fine." I smiled.  
We stayed there until something didnt feel right. I pulled away and touched the bottom of my nose. It was wet. I looked at my hand which had blood on it.  
" Oh wow." Kendall said.  
" Bad?"  
He nodded. We went back to the bathroom and I sat back down and tilted my head back just as we heard the rest of the guys come in.  
" You guys here?" Carlos called.  
" We're up here." Kendall called trying to clean the blood up. The three ran up and gathered in the door way. Logan pushed past and came over by me.  
" Ooh. Have you been bleeding this bad since?" Logan asked.  
" No it just now got this bad. It stopped for a little bit before" I said.  
Logan stuffed more cotton up my nose and up in my upper lip. "Pressure point." He answered my unspoken question. " It will help the bleeding stop faster." I shrugged.  
This whole time me and Kendall had stupid grins on our faces.  
" What's with you two?" James asked.  
" Nothing." Me and Kendall said. They all gave us weird looks.  
After a minute, Logan took the cotton out of my mouth and nose. " Looks like it stopped, but." He took more and stuck it up my nose again. " Just in case." He stood up and walked out. Carlos and James followed. I got up and followed behind them as well as Kendall.  
Kendall walked besides me and grabbed my hand and twined our fingers together. " So you wanna tell them yet?"  
" No not yet. Tomorrow you can tell them."  
" We you mean?"  
" No I'll be sleeping." I said and he laughed.  
" Your so lazy."  
" Tell me something I don't know."  
We walked slowly till we got to the stairs, then we let go and walked down.  
I went and laid on the couch, Kendall sat on the other side and I put my feet on his lap. He didnt seem to mind.  
The guys chatted for a while.  
" Hey, why did those guys seem scared of you?" I asked.  
They started laughing.  
" Because we're bigger and tougher then them. They go to a prep school next town over and try to play hockey. But they can't and they know what we can do to them." James said.  
" How do you know them then?"  
" They use to come over to our school for practice."  
" Oh." I said and ended the conversation. All I cared about right now was that we got our revenge on Ashley and I got my boyfriend back. This was probably one of the best days ever.


	16. Accident

Alright guys, its super serious time.

Im just giving you a heads up: Be prepared.

Love ya's!

I mean seriously, you guys are awesome!

~XOXOXBecca

* * *

~Becca's POV~

Late one evening a few weeks later, me and Kendall sat on the couch in my living room, his arm tight around me. We were watching a stupid sitcom for some reason. Carlos was some how able to persuade James and Logan into playing Hungry Hungry Hippo's with him. They now sat in the dining room playing for their third straight hour.  
Kendall sighed besides me. " You wanna join them?" I said.  
" Yeah, but if you dont-"  
" Nuh uh. None of the 'if you dont want me to' I may be your girlfriend, but I am not controlling every thing you do. Now once more of the ` if you dont want me to' then you won't have me to have an option. Got it?"  
" Got it." He said and cheerfully walked over to the dining room table. I followed and sat down at the chair at the end of the table. I know it seems harsh saying that if he says `if you dont want me to' one more time, it's over. But really, since we've been back together, he's wanted my opinion on everything. Wanting to know if it was 'okay'. I know he's being careful not to screw it up but it's really getting annoying. But I still love him.  
" Yes!" Carlos yelled as he threw his arms up in victory of yet another Hungry Hungry Hippo's game. James pushed the side of the game with his palm lightly, it moved but an inch, out of frustration of losing to another game to the Hungry Hungry Hippo's master.  
I laughed at the frustration on their faces and when Logan said, very loudly "Rematch!" And began yet another round.  
" Hey, Becca." James said, trying to talk to me without looking, concentrating on the game. " Don't you have a doctor's appointment coming up?" He smirked.  
I groaned and slammed my head on the table. Pain shot through my forehead giving me a minor headache, but I ignored it. " Yeah, on Thursday." Yeah Thursday. Two days away.  
Kendall stopped playing. " Isnt this the appointment that decides if you get your cast off or not?"  
I leaned back in my chair. " Yeah. So?"  
" You should be happy then." Logan said and stopped playing also. Carlos and James stopped and all looked at me.  
I groaned. " Yeah but I may also have to keep it on for another six week's. I rather wonder if I have to keep it on longer or not then them saying I have to keep it on. If they take it off, great. Plus we have to leave early cause it will take us atleast two hours to get there."  
James groaned knowing he would have to drive me there. A total of four hours of driving. " Hey im the one who has to drive her!"  
" Hey, why not we all go?" Logan said. " I'll drive and then afterwards we can find a nice restaurant over there to go eat either to celebrate the cast coming off, or a cheer up dinner."  
" That's not such a bad idea." I said.  
They all agreed. It made me feel a bit better.

~ James POV~

Late the next night I was siting on the couch in the living room, eating Lucky Charms, and watching Spongebob. My cell phone vibrated on the table and I quickly grabbed it and looked at the caller id. Carlos.  
I answered it. " Hey."  
" James!" Carlos said, panicked. " Ican'tfindmyhelmet!" It came out in a rush that I couldn't hear him.  
" What?"  
" I Can't find my helmet!"  
"Oh. well, Where's the last place you remember seeing it?"  
" I don't know! If I knew would I be calling you!"  
" Well no need to get all snappy."  
" Is it at your house."  
I did a quick scan through the living room, and right there sitting in the chair diagonal from me, was his helmet. " Yeah it's here."  
Carlos sighed in relief. " Awesome! Can you bring it over?"  
" Yeah i'll drop it off tomorrow."  
" Nooooo." Carlos whined. " Can you bring it tonight?"  
" You're crazy." I said just as Becca bounded down the stairs, fully dressed. " But Becca will."  
" Awesome! Thanks so much James!" Carlos hung up. I shrugged and tossed my phone next to me on the couch.  
" Where are you going?" I asked Becca as she slipped on her shoes.  
" To Britt's."  
" Mind dropping Carlos's helmet off at his house?"  
" Sure." She said. She grabbed the helmet and opened the front door.  
" Be careful!" I yelled to her right before the door slammed shut.

~ Becca's POV~

I walked alone down the dark and empty street, A faint glow of the street lamp from behind me shown a little. It was around five in the morning, I was just now walking home from yet another late night from Brittany's.  
I don't know why I can't fall asleep. Me and James keep trying different sleeping pill's, but none work so far. The cause is unknown and I wish I knew it. It has nothing to do with the boys being back because I couldn't sleep even before then. It started right after they left and my mom thought that that was the reason why, but they're back and nothing has changed. James only let's me out to see Britt late at night to give me something to do. I wasnt allowed out after midnight and once my parents come back I won't be able to again. Damn curfew. So I was stuck trying to entertain myself in my room until I could fall asleep. So since my parents are gone, he let's me go see Brittany, since she has kinda the same prob. It's our little secret.  
Thunder rumbled above me, I looked up just in time to see a strip of lightning shoot across the clouds. Crap, I was going to get rained on. I quickened my steps and as soon as a drop hit the top of my nose, I started running. It started to pour when I recognized a house. I sighed and ran up to the porch and knocked.  
A few minutes later Kendall answered. " Hey." He said surprised. A smile spread across his face.  
I grinned. " Hey."  
" Another late night with Brittany?"  
I nodded. " Let's get you out of the rain." He said and stepped back. I walked in and he closed the door. Goosebumps shot up my arm and I became cold. Mrs. Knight always keeps the house cold, I was now freezing from the rain.  
" Come on, I dont want to wake my mom and sister." Kendall started to walk up the stairs and I followed. We walked into his room. I sat down at the edge of his bed and he perched himself on his desk.  
I Crossed my arms and shivered. I was really cold. Kendall noticed and chuckled. He got up and walked over to his closet and grabbed a hoodie off of the hanger.  
He walked over and handed it to me. " Here. You seem to need it." He had a smile in his voice.  
I took the hoodie. " Thanks." I slipped the sweatshirt over my head. I instantly became warmer. Kendall laid down on his bed. The sweatshirt smelt like him. It defiantly has been washed since the last time he wore it, which was probably the winter before they left, But it still had his scent.  
It was silent as ( I sat, he laid) in the dark. The rain pounding against the house and thunder rumbling. Then out of nowhere a crack of lighting came. It took me by surprise and made me jump. Kendall started laughing.  
" What?"  
" Nothing. You're funny."  
" You're mean." I said.  
" Im sorry. I just never saw you react to something like that. So it was funny to see."  
" So glad that I entertain you." I rolled my eyes. I moved over to the side of the bed, which was pressed up against the wall, and leaned against the window. Even though I can't sleep, doesnt mean im not tired.  
More silence. I kinda felt bad keeping him up because of me. I stared at Kendall for awhile. It may be dark and I couldnt see any of his features, but I could see his perfect silhouette. I could feel his eyes on me too.  
" Will you drive me home?" I asked. I wanted him to sleep. Busy day tomorrow. Well for me atleast.  
" I would. But I won't. Only because I think it's hailing."  
I whipped around and stared out the window. A piece of ice hit the window.  
" Guess your spending the night." He said.  
I sighed. " Yeah. Better text James so he wont wake up thinking i've gone missing." I sent James a quick text and crawled over to Kendall. I laid my head on his chest and he automatically wrapped his arms around me.  
" I'm guessing you havent been able to find anything to make you fall sleep, huh?"  
" No, nothing yet."  
Kendall sighed. I knew that he was tired. I closed my eyes listening to the steady of his breathing. Soon He started singing `Worldwide' to me. I sighed and soon fell asleep to the soft murmur of his singing and his heartbeat.

I woke to the feeling of being poked. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I turned my head and saw Kendall. He was half on the bed and had his chin in his hands, smirking at me.  
" Im sorry, did I wake you?" He said sarcastically  
I rubbed my eyes. " What time is it?"  
" It's nine thirty."  
" Dude! Then why are you waking me up!?"  
" Well, we have to leave and walk all the way to your house. Eat breakfast and you and James get ready. Logan wants to leave earlier so we can stop and get lunch at a drive-threw somewhere."  
I sighed. " Okay, then. We should get going."  
I got up and went down stairs. Kendall followed. " Oh wait!" I said and started taking off his sweatshirt to give it back to him.  
" No, you can have it."  
'"Really?"  
" Yeah." He said walking down the street, me right by his side, hand-in-hand. " It will you give something to remind me by when I go back to Cali."  
I frowned at the thought of them leaving. In two weeks.  
" Hey, im not leaving just yet."  
I sighed. " What are we going to do when you leave?"  
" I don't know yet." He said. " Maybe we could try a long-distant relationship."  
" I don't know. That's gonna be tough."  
" We'll make it work."  
Was it worth going through all this trouble to keep a relationship? Yep. I agreed to it. I know that since he just got the girl of his dreams and will stop at nothing to keep it.  
" Maybe it won't be that tough." I said.  
" Yeah, I mean I can still call you during my breaks. And not every day for the whole day I have to go to Rouque Records."  
" And during our breaks, me and Britt can fly down there to visit you guys." Brittany and Carlos have immediantly decided to keep their relationship going. Brittany also already deciding to move with them after she turns eighteen.  
" And maybe when you turn eighteen you could move to California and start your acting career?"  
" Hmm. Maybe." I said right as we got to my house.  
We walked up to the front porch. Just as I turned the key and unlocked the door, pushing it open a crack. Kendall's hands were on my waist, spinning me around. His lips crushed against mine.  
When he pulled away, I blinked and looked at him. I smiled. " What was that for?"  
He gave me a flirtatious grin. " I don't know. I felt like it."  
I snickered and walked into my house. It was quiet. Too quiet.  
" James." I called. No answer.  
" Hellllooooo?" Kendall sung.  
" Ugh. He's still asleep." I said.  
Kendall shrugged. " Okay. I'll wake him up and you go get ready."  
I dashed up the stairs, Kendall right behind me. Instead, at the top of the stairs, I turned right to go to my room. And Kendall went left to James's.  
As soon as I got to my room, I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a Blue T-shirt and went straight to the bathroom. I quickly showered and dressed. I tried to put my eye liner on while brushing my teeth. Well, let's just say it didnt work well. I kept Knocking my toothbrush out of my mouth and going off on the liner. So after ten minutes of unsuccessfulness, I just finished brushing my teeth and then fixed the eye liner.  
I picked my clothes off the bathroom floor and left to my room. There I threw the clothes in my hamper, except for Kendall's hoodie. I scanned my room for a safe place to put it. It was too warm to wear it now. So I just put it on a hanger and hung it in the back of my closet. It was safe where it hung, but if anyone tried to steal it, they wouldnt dare go in my closet.  
I sighed satisfied and plopped down on my bed. Trying to figure out what to do next. I still had more then a half hour before we had to leave. So I got up, stood on my bed, and started jumping. I know, little bit childish, but it was actually quit fun.  
There was a knock on the door. " Come in!" I got out through my jumping and giggling.  
Kendall appeared in the door way and gave me a questionable look.  
" You wanna join me?" I taunted.  
He laughed. " Okay." He took a running start and hopped on and jumped with me.  
Me and Kendall jumped and laughed uncontrollable till James came in.  
" Come on! Join us!" Kendall said.  
James shrug and hopped on the bed jumping with us.  
" Yay! I wanna join!" Carlos said running straight to my bed. Logan stood in the doorway, leaning against it's frame.  
" Come on, Logan!" James said.  
" Join us!" Said Carlos.  
" You know you want to!" I said.  
" Please!" Kendall said.  
After a minute of us begging for him to jump on the bed, he finally gave in.  
The five of us jumped for what seemed like hours. Until Logan said, " We should go."  
I sighed. " Yeah."  
" Okay," James said. " On the count of three."  
" One" Kendall said.  
" Two!" Carlos said.  
" Three!" I said and we all jumped at once and fell down on my bed. I went off the side of it while Carlos and James went off the other end. I started laughing. What was life if you couldn't enjoy the simple moments like this?  
We all picked ourselves up and went out to the car. Carlos called shotgun so I was stuck in the back. Kendall sat in the middle so I sat on his right, James on the left.  
Logan pulled the car out of the driveway and started our very long trip.

~ James POV~

We've been driving for about a half hour when a song came on. I could see Becca mouthing the words to it. She never liked to sing in public. I've heard her in the shower a few times, but she always denies. She thinks she can't sing, but she really actually has a good voice. probably because she's related to me.  
Kendall noticed this and started singing. Out loud. Becca joined and I couldn't just not sing with them. Carlos, not missing a opportunity to sing along to the radio in a car, started too. Logan, as always, was the last to join us in our off-key sing-along. But, hey, atleast he joined, right?  
We finished the song and sung the next one because we knew it also. We all stopped after that one cause we didnt know it. Becca was the only one who knew it though, but like I said, she wasnt going to sing alone. So we started playing Ispy.

* * *

An hour went by and we were still playing Ispy. We were just getting on the bridge over this HUGE lake. We still had an hour left and Carlos was up.  
" Ispy something... purple." he said.  
We sat in silence as we tried thinking of something purple that we would have seen. But we were on a bridge and Logan's car had nothing purple in it.  
" I dunno." Becca gave up.  
" Did we pass anything purple?" Kendall asked in confusion.  
" I give up!" I said.  
" Barney." Carlos said.  
" Seriously." Becca said in disbelief.  
"But we haven't seen Barney." Logan said.  
" I have." Carlos said.  
" Okay, where?" Becca pressed on.  
" On tv." Carlos muttered.  
" Carlos the object of the game is to spy something you've seen while playing the game." Logan explained.  
" Oh." Carlos said.  
Our conversation ended at that because just as Logan was about to speak again, something smashed against the left side of the car. Logan cursed under his breath as he tried to control the car as it spun. More car's hit us, or we hit them. It was like a giant game of pinball, us being the ball!  
But then it happened. Being thrashed around made me accidentally hit the button to my seatbelt. It unhooked just as another car slammed right into us, throwing me from the car. All I remember is the sound of broken glass from the window as I was thrown out of it.

~ Becca's POV~

" JAMES!" I screamed as I watched him get thrown out of the car. Tears streaming down my cheeks.  
I tried to climb over Kendall to see if James was okay, more like alive. But Kendall kept pushing me back, along with my seatbelt which I forgot to unbuckle..  
" Becca, no. Becca stop it!" Kendall said. I finally stopped trying and just sat down.  
My whole body was sore and my head pounded. Up in the front, Logan was unconscious, Carlos was on the verge of passing out. Kendall was atleast conscious and alive. And James was outside, possible dead. defiantly severely injured.  
" It's okay." Kendall soothed. " Everything is going to be all right. I will let nothing else hurt you."  
Well Kendall spoke too soon. Because one last car smashed into us. My head hit against the side of the window and I blacked out.

~ Kendall's POV~

I was trying not to go under. The last hit pulled both Carlos and Becca into unconsciousness. I couldn't see well, my vision blurred. I kept blacking out. I remember the sound of sirens and people screaming. Then being outside. Then being in an ambulance. Until I went out for good.


	17. Lost

**Mwahaha**

* * *

~ Becca's POV~

I woke up. There was this strange beeping sound coming from beside me. I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry. It soon cleared up and I could see that I was in a hospital. Blah. I hate hospitals.  
Then everything came back to me. The bad car accident we were in that left all of us severely injured, and maybe dead. It made my head hurt. I then realized all the pain I was in. My head was pounding so hard I thought it was going to fall off. My body ached and I felt like I've been stabbed in my side. Which I wouldn't know because i've never been stabbed. I don't think i've been in so much pain till now.  
Just then the doctor walked in. " Good evening Miss Diamond. Glad to see your up." He reminded me of the Indian guys from the Metro PCS commercials. "Hmm..." He said looking at his clipboard. " You had a very severe concussion, but it seemed to have gone away over the past few days..." Wait, WHAT!? Past few days?!  
My mouth fell open. " Um, how long was I out, exactly?"  
" Five days." he said. My eyes all but popped out of their sockets. Which why not? I already was in enough pain, we can add eye loss to the chart. But five days!? What happened in those five days?!  
" Anyways." He said. " Your arm has been rebroken," He pointed his pen to my cast. I looked down to see a new one, blue this time. Huh. I guess James got it right this time. If James was okay that is. I groaned. " And the stitches in your side seem to be doing well. Besides that, you're just badly bruised and beat up. Now let me go get your prescription." And before I could ask about the guys, he left.  
I sighed and laid my head back on my pillow. But what about the stitches in my side? Omigod! I really was stabbed!  
I looked up at the ceiling and heard someone walk into the room. But their presence stayed in the door way. I looked and saw Kendall. I smiled miles wide.  
" Kendall!" I said. I don't think i've been so happy to anyone. If I was able to, I would have jumped up and ran straight to him. Only, though, I can't.  
" Becca." He breathed. I don't think i've ever seen him so happy before, he almost look liked he was about to cry. He walked over to me. " I thought I would never see you awake again."  
Oh, so now everyone thought I was going to be in coma for the rest of my life! Only after five days!  
I noticed Kendall's arm was broken. " Really?"  
He nodded. I scooted over carefully, but it still hurt to do so. Kendall laid next to me in the bed.  
I looked at him. " How is everyone! How are Carlos and Logan and James?" I asked.  
" Carlos and Logan are fine. Their up and about."  
I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. " How is James?" I knew it couldn't be good as soon as Kendall's expression clouded over.  
" Not good." Kendall's eyes became misty. " They dont think he's gonna make it."  
I fell like I was stabbed in the chest. " No! He's gonna make it! He has to make it!" I tried to convince my self.  
" He's strong, he'll make. He wont let anything miss his chance of being famous." Kendall tried to lighten the subject.  
I wanted to change it immediately. " So how long have you been up?"  
" Since the first day. I was the only one. Carlos and Logan woke up later on and James is still under."  
" Do you know what happened to me." I pointed to my side. " Because the doctor didnt tell me and I don't think someone came up to me and stabbed me while I was passed out."  
Kendall chuckled as the nurse walked in with my med's. She gave us dirty looks and she handed me the pill's and a bottled water. I glared at her while I took them. She huffed and walked out.  
" Do you remember the last car that hit us?" Kendall asked.  
" Depends. Did another car hit us after it knocked me out?"  
" No that was the last one."  
" Then yeah. I just remember my head slamming against the window."  
" Okay then. Good." Kendall sighed. " Oh, which by the way, the glass broke and you cut your head on the window. Just saying." So that's why my head feel's like it's gonna fall off any minute! Things are finally falling into to place. Kinda.  
" The stitches in your side are from when the window broke and glass stabbed into your sides." It made me cringe when he said that. So I really have been stabbed. Except the window did it.  
Me and Kendall talked till they kicked him out for his own check ups. They do it to every patient every evening. They served us dinner. They gave me jelly for some reason, that tasted like crap. I only made a tiny dent in the whole cup. I rather starve then eat it.  
While talking to Kendall I found out what had happened within those few days I was out. Brittany has visited everyday now. She was excited to see that I was up, but Kendall called dibs to see me first. I'll get to see Britt tomorrow. The guys' parents have been frantic. (Right after Kendall left they all came in to see how I was doing.) My parents were in a middle of a conference when it happened and are now trying to get flights as soon as they can. It's been five (or six) days now and the nearest flight is in two days. They are even willing to pay extra.

* * *

I actually fell asleep that night. But then the doctors woke me up in the middle of the night for a shot and medicine. After that I couldn't fall back to sleep. Around five a.m, the usual time, I fell asleep. I was so tired and stressed that I didn't even dream.  
I was woken when the nurse came in and said that someone wanted to see me. I told her to bring in whoever wanted to see me at my worst.  
I was so glad that Brittany walked through the door. She has seen me at my worst before. " Hey hey." She smiled and pulled up a chair next to the bed. " So glad to see your up and okay."  
" Yeah me to."  
" Ooh!" She said and turned around in her chair and grabbed her bag, pulling something from it. " I know the food here sucks soooo... I bought you a breakfast burrito!"  
I stared at the wrapped burrito in her hands. " You're the most awesomest friend in the world!"  
" I know." She handed it to me. I bit into it and felt like I was in heaven.  
" So how long are you on bed rest for?"  
" Three more days. They said they wanted my body to get used to being up and functioning after the tragedy it was in."  
" Oh." She mouthed.

* * *

Days passed and I was finally able to get up and walk around. But only a little. Brittany visits everyday and so do Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's' parents. I had other visitors, like my other friends, and kids from my school and teachers. Other than that I spend my days wandering the hospital and hanging with Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. James hasn't gotten any better. Actually, he's gotten worse. I only went to see him once and only stayed a second. It broke my heart seeing my brother like that.  
They moved me to a different room, it's a room for patients who aren't in the need for that much medical attention. It has become my temporary room. Logan, Carlos and Kendall were moved into one the day I woke up. They won't release us for a while. Flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, and ` Get Well' cards were overflowing on the table in the corner of the room. Even some crowded the floor underneath it.  
The best day was the next day after I was moved to my new room. Was the first day I was able to take a shower. I'll tell ya, I felt %100 better afterwards. Well, maybe not %100. But pretty close.  
The flight my parents have been waiting for to get home was cancelled and had to wait for another one. They still cant get one. So since my parents arent here, Brittany has taken the spot of taking care of me. (Bringing me clean clothes and my laptop and Ipod) I even sent her out to go buy me a new phone because mine broke in the accident. Even though Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's' parents have been wonderful and help me since my parents arent here, I only really can rely on my best friend to get the stuff I want from my house. Cause friends know you best.  
Late one evening after visiting hours were over and Britt went home, I laid in my bed, my hair damp from the shower I just took, listing to my Ipod. I heard Kendall knock rhythmical as he said " Knock-Knock."  
I hit pause and looked up at him and grinned. " Hey."  
I sat up and scooted over so he could sit next to me. " So how are you today?" He asked.  
" Pretty good." I said. Kendall's been with me almost 24/7. We keep each others mind off of what's happening with James. And I actually found a solution to my sleeping problems. Which is bad considering my solution is leaving soon.  
" I don't know what im gonna do when your gone, since then you can't sing me to sleep." I said.  
" Maybe I can," He said.  
I raised my eyebrow. " How?"  
" All you have to do is listen to me on your Ipod because I know you have a BTR playlist." He said.  
I laughed. " Okay. Yeah I do have a BTR playlist." WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT BEFORE! now I just sounded stupid asking him when the solution was there all along. All I had to do was listen to them every night cause Kendall was in the band.  
I fell asleep during one of our conversation's that night and woke up to a busy day. I had a check up to see how my arm and stitches were. I went through a full day of visitors that I couldnt wait to leave when visitor hours ended early for dinner. I walked into my room after a very tiring day to find Kendall siting on my bed.  
" Oh, hey Kendall!" I said. Kendall looked like he's been crying, and still is. Uh-oh. " Kendall, whats wrong?" I nervously asked and sat down next to him. " Kendall talk to me. What's wrong?" I shook him lightly.  
His lips parted as he tried to find the words. I knew that this was going to be very bad. " He's gone." It came out in a whisper.  
" What?" I breathed.  
" James, he's-he's gone."  
" As in dead?" I choked out. It felt like I was reliving the pain of when Carlos accidentally threw me into the boards really hard while playing hockey in six grade.  
All Kendall did was nod. I started crying uncontrollably and Kendall held me and cried with me. No. It couldn't be true. James could not be dead! He wasnt! But, yet, he was.  
Something hit me. " It's all my fault." I breathed.  
" What?" Kendall asked. " What's your fault?"  
" James being dead."  
" How could you be responsible?" He seemed quite confused.  
" If I hadn't climbed that tree and fallen and broke my arm we wouldn't have had to go to that stupid appointment! If I hadnt been so childish and jumped on the bed when we could have left five minutes earlier like Logan wanted, we probably would have missed it!" I started crying again.  
" Becca listen to me. It is not your fault. And I dont want you ever saying it's your fault again. Got it?" I never heard Kendall be so harsh. But I just mumbled " Got it."

* * *

I woke up feeling awful. I cried myself to sleep last night. Kendall stayed with me the whole night. Logan and Carlos even joined us. But I woke alone. I still couldnt believe it. James. Dead. Gone forever.  
Tears started streaming down my cheeks as Kendall appeared in the doorway. " Hey." He said softly and sat down at the edge of the bed. " How are you feeling?"  
" As good as anyone who just lost their brother feels." I sniffled. " Why do I feel like im responsible?"  
" I don't know. I guess when something tragic like this happens everyone thinks of someway it was their fault. Or something they regret and wished they would have done. Logan and Carlos are blaming themselves."  
I furrowed my eyebrows. " Why?"  
" Well, Logan thinks if he tried harder to gain control of the car. Carlos thinks that if he wasnt being so distracting."  
" How do you feel responsible?" I asked.  
Kendall sighed. " I guess I wish that I was able grab him after he became unbuckled. Maybe it wouldnt have thrown him out of the car."  
I just nodded. There was a pause before Kendall spoke. " You know, you can go see him. And say bye."  
" Okay."  
" Me, Logan, and Carlos already said our good-byes to him and so did our parents. Brittany did too."  
I got up and walked down to James's room. I took a deep breath and walked in. My brothers dead body still lay in the same spot.  
I wanted to cry, but I held it in. I walked over and sat at the end of the bed. " Hey, James." It came out in a whisper. " Im so sorry this happened to you. And I just wanted to say that you may not have a clue about life, but you were pretty good at it. A great singer and hockey player. An amazing friend and the best big brother anyone could have." I sniffled and wiped away the tears that came. " I envied you James. You always knew what you wanted and made your dreams come true. And I love you" I kissed his forehead. A tear landed on it as I did so. " Good-bye, James." I got up and closed the door lightly behind me. I started walking back to my room. Tears coming down like a waterfall. I saw Kendall talking to a doctor.  
Kendall turned around and I ran into his arms and let it all out. My one and only brother. Gone. But was he really dead? and this was all just a dream? Yes, this couldn't be happening, it was all a bad dream. I started laughing.  
Kendall pulled me away and looked at me. " What's so funny?"  
" James isnt dead." I said.  
" What are you talking about?"  
" He's still alive and this is all a dream."  
" Becca, James is dead. Really."  
" What?" My head swirled as I was pulled back to reality. It wasnt a dream at all. Everything around me started spinning and then black.


	18. Goodbye

**I am very sad to say that this is the last chapter of Big Time Sister.**

**I know, I'll give yalls a moment to cry and control yourselves.**

**I just want to thank all of you guys who have read this, it means a lot to me.**

**I also want to give a special thanks to SuperSillyStories who reviews almost every chapter, thank you girlie, you rock! :)**

**But not to be worried, I am thinking about re-writing it.**

**Buuuuttttttttt**

**After I finish the BTR story I am currently working on, or if I finish any of my fanfics before, I will be writing another fanfic to Big Time Sister!**

**So, peaceskies! Thank you guys once again!**

**Love yas!**

**Enjoy!**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

~ Becca's POV~

I woke up and all the memories of last night washed over me. My head was pounding again. For what reason, I dont know. All I know is that I couldn't change the fact the James was dead. I was just going to have to go through the motions and deal with it.  
The doctor came. " Good afternoon, miss Diamond." Yeah, yeah. I heard that line too many times before. You know the boys being back has been a real hazard to my health.  
" Wh-what happend?" I asked rubbing my head.  
He sighed. " Well after seeing your brother after his death." I flinched. " You started laughing and saying it was all a dream. Then, when you realized it wasnt. You fainted. And before me or Mister Knight could catch you, you hit your head. Causing you to be out for a day."  
I groaned. Well atleast it wasnt five days, right?  
The doctor walked towards the door after giving me some tylenal. " Oh and Miss Diamond." He turned around. " There's someone who wants to see you." Before I could protest he left.  
I didnt want any more visitors. Right now I just wanted to be alone.  
I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I heard when they entered and stayed by the doorway. I didnt look at them or speak.  
I snapped my head over to them as soon as the familiar voice spoke. " You know I think I atleast deserve a hello, baby sister." It couldn't be?  
" James." I choked out.  
" How you doing?" He asked.  
" JAMES!" I screamed and ran straight to him wrapping him into a big hug. This time I was able to hug someone since the last time I couldnt get off the bed. " Oh my gosh! Am I dead?" I had to be dead for this to be true.  
" No, you are not dead. And I am not dead."  
" But-But, I saw you! You were dead!"  
" Yes, but I came back."  
Before I could any further he stopped me. Wow. James was back after all.  
" You know, people come back to life all the time. Even after they've been dead for weeks."  
I shrugged. " Yeah, guess you're right. I'm just glad to have you back."  
" Glad to be back." He smirked. " So you missed me?"  
I sighed. " James you may be annoying, a pain, self-centered, not that bright-"  
" I just died and came back to life, I would like to not be insulted."  
" Sorry. But yeah I missed you."

* * *

Since the boy's were supposed to leave for L.A. when we were still in the hospital and James was dead at the time, They had to stay. But by the time we were released and they were able to travel again, two weeks later, they had to go. My parents were finally able to get home. But didnt come to the airport with us. So that's where we are at now. Me and the guy's and Brittany all stood in front of the terminal, saying our good-bye's.  
" Your sure this is gonna work?" I said after a pause on our conversation about the long-distance-relationship we are trying out. I'm usually not that insecure, but I dont want to lose or ruin this relationship.  
" We'll make it work." Kendall smiled.  
I smiled too and hugged him.  
" Remember." He whispered in my ear. " I'll be thinking about you worldwide."  
" Because you have my heart." I said back to him. Worldwide has become `our song'.  
I let go of Kendall and walked over to James. " I can't believe im saying this but, im gonna miss you." I said.  
" Gonna miss you too. It's going to be weird not having you around to steal Kendall away from us." He smirked.  
I went over to hug him good-bye. " You know, you're a pretty good big brother." I realized I haven't told him that.  
" Yeah, you're not so bad either."  
Logan cleared his throat. I looked at him and he smiled. " Okay." I said and went to go hug him good-bye. " Im gonna miss you too."  
I said bye to Carlos and he just gave a quick " Bye" Not missing a beat on his conversation with Brittany. Him and Britt have been saying good-bye since we got here.  
the last warning for their plane came over. " Guess this is good-bye?" I said  
" For now." He smiled. They all turned and walked towards the terminal. Me and Britt stood and watched till they all disappeared.  
" Come on, let's go." Brittany said after they disappeared a minute ago. She was clearly and obviously upset.  
" Okay." I said and we both turned and started walking.  
" You know, you thought this was going to be the worst summer ever." She nudged me with her elbow  
" Yeah, I know." I sighed. " But it actually turned out to be the best."  
" I'll agree to that." She said.  
" Becca! Wait!" I heard Kendall call behind me. I turned around to see him running towards me. " I forgot to give you this." He huffed, out of breath.  
He came behind me and put something around my neck. I looked down at the necklace. " This is your lucky guitar pick." I said.  
" Yeah so you can have me with you wherever you go." He grinned. I looked down at my lucky guitar pick that was strung with my and his fave colors on the bracelet I made him.  
I couldn't help but smile. " Thank you." I said hugging him.  
" I love you." He said.  
" I love you too." I said.  
He turned away and I watched him go one more time. I sighed. Me and Britany walked over and looked out the window and watched as their plane took off. After a while of just staring at the spot where the plane, and the guy's, used to be.  
" Come on, let's go." I said.  
Brittany let out the breath she was holding and nodded.  
Me and her turned and started to walk towards the exit. Walking towards the unpredictable future in this unpredictable, fascinating life. To the new school year when I will try to mend the things I messed up last year. To see Ashley after we beat her car to nothing. I learned mistakes and been through alot in the past three months. I will use them to make the future better for me this year.


End file.
